Season of Change
by Sonja Whitlock
Summary: Ch 16 up. This story takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn. It is story of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen’s relationship as it changes throughout the seasons & how their lives are intertwined by family/friends/foe. Sexual content/language/violence
1. The Move

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephanie Meyer, author of the _Twilight Series,_**** created and owns the names and character profiles in my story. I will be adding some new characters as the story progresses.)**

CHAPTER 1 - THE MOVE

NESSIE'S POV

My family was moving for the third time since I was born and felt a small amount of remorse for their latest upheaval from Rogers Pass, Montana. We were moving because of my sudden physical growth of looking like a 10 year old to now 14 years of age overnight; though technically I was only 5 human years old now. For those of you that do not know, my name is Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. I am half vampire and half human. The rest of my family includes my over doting grandparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen and, of course, Charlie Swan, Forks Chief of Police. My favorite aunts and uncles; Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper live with us, as well. I know you thought I forgot to mention my best "lifetime" friend, Jacob Black. Who could possibly forget about "dreamy" Jacob? Yes, I am going through the hormonal teenage part of my life. But anyone ever meeting Jacob would never forget him for the fact that he stands 79 inches tall, has beautiful russet skin, deep chocolate eyes, black spiked hair and six pack abs that body builders would die to have. Oh, I also forgot to mention that Jacob is shape-shifter who can transform into a wolf when angered or to protect those around him and is the alpha, the decedent of Ephriam Black. My Jacob unfortunately could not move with us just yet because he was summoned by the Quileute tribal elders to return to Forks for a few months to spend time with his father, Billy. Though it may seem selfish, I am already feeling loneliness from our separation. But as my parents reminded me, I had to not be selfish, Billy just returned home from the hospital after having another heart-attack and stroke. The doctors diagnosed that Billy only had a few weeks left to live and Jacob wanted to be with his father for the remainder of his living days before moving on to Camden, Maine to be with his "Nessie".

Carlisle and Esme, my grandparents, went home searching over a month ago to find a new suitable place for us to relocate to and to find a hospital for my grandpa to work at that would continue to utilize his skills as a doctor. Within a week of their departure, we received an e-mail from grandpa providing us with pictures of a few homes they were considering to purchase for us to live in. Our family overwhelmingly voted heads down on a home in Maine. To be more exact, we all chose Foxhill, Maine's premiere estate in Camden, Maine. It had a breath-taking view of Penobscot Bay and was surrounded by woods in every direction. Our new home was more awe inspiring than any of our previous homes. The house was a 1902 manor consisting of 10 bedrooms, formal and casual rooms, large decks and porches. A bonus for my parents and aunts and uncles was that there were three huge guest houses, as well as, an office building and game-room and collections building. Of course it has an in-ground pool and massive heated garage for 6+ cars. And, more importantly, the house and cottages were equipped with security systems. As you know, my family was always on the alert for possible attacks from the Volturi family, royal vampire family that live in Italy that tried to kill me when I was a baby.

As much as Carlisle worried, our family had no doubt of Carlisle picking up a position at the local hospital. Carlisle looks to be in his mid twenties, stands 74 inches tall, has a slender but muscular build with blonde hair and perfect skin; definitely a GQ model. He has an unparalleled gift of compassion which allows him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood. Carlisle, son of an Anglican pastor, was born in the 1640s in London, England during a time of religious upheaval. His father and other pastors haunted creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires. often mistaking humans for them. As his father grew older, Carlisle assumed his role. One night, he was attacked by vampire and left to die on the streets. Knowing he would be rejected by society, he hid himself and silently endured the painful transformation, emerging as a vampire. Horrified by what he had become, he tried killing himself many different ways, but all failed due to his power. One night, unable to endure hunger any longer, he fed on some passing deer. Subsequently realizing he could avoid feeding on humans, he committed himself to resisting his bloodlust and becoming a doctor. For a short time, Carlisle lived with the Volturi, though he eventually left and traveled to the New World. While treating patients with the Spanish Influenza, he met an ill woman begged him to save her dying son. Out of loneliness, Carlisle transformed Edward into a vampire, and Edward became his companion. Soon after, in 1921, Carlisle moved to Wisconsin where he treated Esme after her failed suicide attempt brought on by her infant son's death. Carlisle felt compelled to save her and transformed her into a vampire, subsequently falling in love with her, and later marrying her. Carlisle then transformed Rosalie Hale, a young woman nearly killed by her drunken fiance and his friends in Rochester, New York, and left in the street to die. Later, while hunting, Rosalie found a young man named Emmett who has been mauled by bear, and carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle. Carlisle then transformed Emmett, since Rosalie was unwilling to do it herself; fearing her blood lust would overwhelm her. After Carlisle changed Emmett, Carlisle and his family moved to Hoquiam, Washington where the Quileute Native American tribe offered the Cullens a treaty: the Quileutes would leave them alone if the Cullen family never attacked any humans or trespassed on Quileute land. Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen family when they moved to Forks. Carlisle compassion to heal the sick led him to become a practicing doctor late 1800s, early 1900s. With the level of training and education that Carlisle has received over the course of years and the vaste knowledge he can supply when submitting a resume to any hospital obviously resulted him always landing a senior position. So, with that said, there was not a second hesitation by the board of directors for Penobscot Bay Medical Center to hire Carlisle Cullen. The board was so overjoyed by his experience that they elected to hire Carlisle for the Clinical Director position. He was to begin work in two weeks.

Our trip from Montana to Maine took less than three days thanks to my dad's driving skills and ability to stay awake 24-hours a day. We pulled into the driveway of our new home at 6 o'clock in the evening. As we were driving down the tree lined driveway, Aunt Alice began jumping up and down in the car like a small kid eager to open presents on Christmas day. As the car came to a stop, Aunt Alice opened the door and leaped out, pulling Uncle Jasper with her. She spread her arms wide and twirled in front of Uncle Jasper while expressing her happiness of her new surroundings. Uncle Jasper smiled and feeling the lust the Aunt Alice was radiating, picked her up bridal style and ran to the cottage that was located about 500 yards away from the main house. My mom and dad looked at each other and began to chuckle out load at the excited state and quick exit of my aunt and uncle. My grandma and grandpa and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett came out the front door as they heard our car pull up in the driveway to greet everyone. The car was already in park as they stepped onto the stamped concrete driveway and happened to look to their left as they watched the horny vampire couple running to their cottage. My relatives shook their heads knowing what the couple was up to and continued walking out to the circular driveway to greet the rest of the us. Like Alice and Jasper, I was just as excited to depart the car. I ran up to my grandparents and Aunt and Uncle who I had not seen in several weeks. As I approached them, all four surrounded me and began smothering me with hugs and kisses. I must say I felt complete having my family all together again, if only my Jacob was here as well.

Right after the thought of thinking "if only my Jacob was here" I slipped out of my family's group hug, stepped to the side of where they were standing, pulled my Blackberry from my purse and pushed the number one to speed dial Jacob. Jacob must have read my thoughts because he picked up the phone on the first ring. Jacob has been in my memories since I was in my mother's womb; hearing his voice even then I knew that this person belonged to me. Jacob started off as my babysitter (yes, even changed my diapers, bathed me and even slept near me to ensure I was always safe), bed time story teller (often telling me about his families legends), big brother (protecting over me, guiding me to make good decisions, and always the one to take me hunting to ensure both sides of my hunger were fed), best friend (I could tell Jacob anything and trust they he would always keep my secrets safe with him), and now (don't tell my dad *** I have been encrypting my thoughts about Jacob from my mind reading father *** and mom) prince charming. I don't think that Jacob knows that I am crushing on him. He still sees me as his little sister. But a girl will take whatever is being offered to spend time with Jacob Black.

My heart did a flip flop in my chest when I heard Jacob's husky voice answer his phone stating, "Nessie, b_aby, are you okay? I didn't think I would hear from you so soon. Your dad must have driving at the speed of light for you guys to have arrived in Maine already." I replied to Jacob, "Yes Jacob, I am fine ... I am just missing you a lot." I wish you were here to help me get settled into our new home. You should see this place, it is larger than our home in Forks and there is plenty of woods for us to run, hunt and play in. When do you think you can break away to visit here?" _The phone went silent for a few second, but felt like eternity before Jacob responded to my question.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob POV

I was so relieved when Nessie called. My heart and soul was aching because this was longest that we had been separated. Her voice was so light and musical and always seemed to warm my heart even when I was having a really bad day. Even knowing that my father was dying, deep down I really wished to be with my imprint. My dad knows how the whole imprint thing works and tried encouraging me to leave him to be with Nessie but I wouldn't hear of it. I belonged with my father and should be the one he is with when he passes on to the next chapter of his life. But hearing Nessie's voice now was making it hard for me to stick with the decision I made. Especially since my father was rushed back to the hospital today. He was admitted to ICU about 4 hours ago. I was waiting for him to come out of anesthesia. I didn't call Nessie yet to tell her about my dad because I didn't want to worry her. I had just returned from the hospital to shower and pack Billy some comfortable clothing, magazines, and see if Charlie and Sue could stop by this evening to spend time with Billy. I was hoping that I didn't have to speak to Nessie until I knew more about Billy's progress.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I have read so many other writers view of how Book 5 should be written and enjoyed each variation unfold before my eyes. I am just now getting up the courage to write my own story. My first chapter is a little short but hope with the help of you I can grow my own story into something everyone will enjoy reading. I am working on chapter 2 now. Chapter 2 is called Manor and Grounds. In this chapter I will be writing about Nessie's adventures in and around her new home, new characters introduced into the story that are caught peaking into Alice and Jasper's cottage as they are in their bodies are intertwined from earth shattering sexual intercourse.

Please leave me feedback to let me know how I am doing and ideas for building onto my story.

All my best until next time

CHAPTER 2 - MANOR AND GROUNDS - Look for it to be posted nlt October 11.


	2. Manor and Grounds

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephanie Meyer, author of the****_Twilight Series,_****created and owns the names and character profiles in my story. I will be adding some new characters as the story progresses.)**

My heart did a flip flop in my chest when I heard Jacob's husky voice answer his phone stating, "Nessie, b_aby, are you okay? I didn't think I would hear from you so soon. Your dad must have driving at the speed of light for you guys to have arrived in Maine already." I replied to Jacob, "Yes Jacob, I am fine ... I am just missing you a lot." I wish you were here to help me get settled into our new home. You should see this place, it is larger than our home in Forks and there is plenty of woods for us to run, hunt and play in. When do you think you can break away to visit here?" _The phone went silent for a few second, but felt like eternity before Jacob responded to my question.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JACOB POV

I was so relieved when Nessie called. My heart and soul was aching because this was longest that we had been separated. Her voice was so light and musical and always seemed to warm my heart even when I was having a really bad day. Even knowing that my father was dying, deep down I really wished to be with my imprint. My dad knows how the whole imprint thing works and tried encouraging me to leave him to be with my Nessie but I wouldn't hear of it. I belonged with my father and should be the one he is with when he passes on to the next chapter of his life. But hearing Nessie's voice now was making it hard for me to stick with the decision I made. Especially since my father was rushed back to the hospital today. He was admitted to ICU about 4 hours ago. I was waiting for him to come out of anesthesia. I didn't call Nessie yet to tell her about my dad because I didn't want to worry her. I had just returned from the hospital to shower and pack Billy some comfortable clothing, magazines, and see if Charlie and Sue could stop by this evening to spend some time with my dad. I was hoping that I didn't have to speak to Nessie until I knew more about Billy's progress. Finally, I broke the silence with Nessie to say, "Honey, I just got home from the hospital. We had to rush him there a little earlier today. The doctor performed emergency heart surgery and we are waiting for him to come out of anesthesia. I have a good feeling that he is going to successful make it through this newest road block in his life." I will call you later this evening to let you know how he is progressing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

RENESMEE POV

I slumped over feeling my mate's pain in his voice. I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling right now though I had faint memories of my mother dying as she gave birth to me before being reborn into a vampire to be my father's true mate forever. I just wish I could be there to give him the morale support that I knew Jacob needed right about now. Besides, I wish I could see Billy one last time before he departed this world. What saddened me more was that I realized that Billy would not be there when Jacob and I would share our vows of love for each other nor would he be there to see the birth of our children. With those thoughts I began crying and accidentally ended my call with Jacob. Before I realized that I hung up from Jacob, my parents were by my side to console me. My father picked me like I was a small child and held me in his arms, stroking my hair and making light humming sounds to calm me. As my heaving sounds subsided, my cell phone buzzed again and my father sighed ... Jacob was on the other end, upset that he has caused me to cry. My father kept me in his arms as I spoke to Jacob. We spoke to each other, not really saying much because what else could be said about the crisis that Jacob was living in. Jacob ended the call telling me that he loved me and would call later once he knew more about the results of his father's surgery.

When I ended the call with Jacob, I cuddled closer into my father's shoulder, inhaling his scent and pressed my hand against my father to show him images of my love for him, mom, family and my Jacob and lastly my sadness of possibly not having Billy in our life's. My dad raised his hand to my cheek and softly caressed it before pulling me up, grabbing my hand and turning us to the woods, began running. The speed that my father had us running was exhilarating. Especially since we had been spending a considerable amount of time in the car over the last 3 days. As we got deeper in the woods we could hear something and definitely smell ....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ALICE'S POV

"Mmhmm." His smirk was killing me. We excitedly ripped each others clothing off as we entered the cottage, removing layers of clothing, kissing and nibbling the whole time, our lips only parting to explore other areas of the body. Jasper finally got me undressed down to my bra and panties. He the turned me, kissing my neck, shoulders, and back softly as he unhooked and removed my bra. The cold air instantly hit my nipples making them instantly taught. I arched my back so that my breasts were peaked, straining for Jasper to take my nipples in his mouth. At the same time that Jasper was ravaging my body, curiosity got the best of me. I was excited to find out what toys Jasper purchased on our trip from Wyoming. Jasper smirked at me and stated, "Don't worry about what is in the shopping bag. I plan to take all night to break in our new home and play with the fun toys in the bag."

Just as Jasper kneeled down to remove my panties, he sat back in surprise. "What is that he huskily asked of me?" I stated, "Remember the last stop we made, when I begged Edward for us to stop at the Mall?" Jasper just nodded and used his eyes to encourage my remarks about what he was viewing. And, so I went on to state, "I decided to have my southern area waxed totally smooth and had an artist paint the Cullen seal in the area that used to have hair." Apparently this new look really turned Jasper on. Before I finished my sentence, he sank to his knees to finish pulling down my panties. He then pressed his lips to top of my pussy. I couldn't hold in the audible "Fuck" that slipped from my mouth. He then gripped my hips holding me in place as he ran his tongue up and down the inside of my lips, constantly settling on my clit to suck. All I could do was buck my hips and moan. He knew exactly what he was doing. His tongue slid between my lips and he wasted no time, slipping a finger into my center of wetness. An "Oh my God" came out as I braced myself against his shoulders. I was about to cum on his face. That is when Jasper removed his fingers and pushed his tongue into my center. His groan sent me over the cliff. I exploded, my body shaking out of control. I quickly reached for Jasper, desperately needing his pride inside of me.

Jasper pulled away a little, giving me that devilish smile I have loved through the years; the one that makes my center wet on the spot. Then with true bragging rights Jasper states, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I enjoy watching you orgasm. Your smell and taste is incredible and is wonderful appetizer before the main course." I lifted my head up and gave Jasper my most sexy look and then used my finger and stated, "Come here," motioning for him to stand up. My Jasper stands 75 inches tall and has golden honey blonde hair and is muscular but lean. Like my other brothers, he has pale, marble-like skin and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, which appear gradually as his thirst increases. He has golden eyes, like all vegetarian vampires, which turn darker, eventually becoming black, as he grows thirstier. Jasper was born in 1843 and was turned in 1863. Jasper was a major in the Confederate Army in Texas until he was turned into a vampire one dark night by Maria and two other vampires, who were later killed by Jasper and Maria when they became of no use and were planning to defeat them and take over. When he became a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions.

Jasper trained and commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern Vampire Wars. While in the army, he befriended a newborn named Peter, who Maria decided to let live. When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, Jasper let them go. After a few years living as nomads in the Northern U.S., Peter and Charlotte came back and told Jasper about the way vampires could coexist in the North, and Jasper decided to leave with them. A few years later he left their company. He met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia, and together, with the help of Alice's visions, they search for Carlisle Cullen and his family. Alice worked hard to teach Jasper about the ability to survive off of animal instead of human blood. He didn't know such a thing could exist but he followed her.

When he became a member of the Cullen family and while attending high school, Jasper changed his surname of Whitlock to his adoptive sister Rosalie's surname of "Hale" and poses as her twin due to their physical similarities. He has many crescent-shaped scars on his body, face, neck, and jaw from the bites of vampires he fought on Maria's behalf. The white scars are invisible to humans unless contrasted by a strong light, but when viewed by a vampire they are said to be his most dominant features, causing defensive reactions in vampires who don't know him. I don't see his scars though. What I see is a powerful man who unconditionally loves me and would do anything to protect me.

I went to reach for him, but he took a step back. "This pair of pants is a little tricky and I will need to them off myself," he teased, reaching to undo the zipper of his pants. I like to say that Jasper just moved our sexual relationship to a new level. Jasper pulled his pants off, folded them and placed them on the chair next to the bed. Then he quickly removed his underwear. I knew what I saw, the whole time while he was stripping, but I wasn't sure I wanted to believe it. Jasper had A Prince Albert genital piercing where a ring entered the penis near the frenulum (ridge on the underside of the penis that connects the shaft to the head) and exits through the urethra at the tip of the penis. Basically, it was a big ol' piece of metal running through the underside of the head of the penis. I cocked my head to the side a bit, silently disbelieving what I saw. I mean it all added up. I knew eventually the bad boy would come out, but he just brought it all home with the piercing. Jasper was too good to be true. Jasper looked at me, with a look of concern from feeling the uncertainty in the air due to me. I looked at Jasper and asked the obvious, "What is that," lifting my eyebrows and pointing my finger toward his penis? Jasper just laughed at me, tugged me toward him and said, "The guy at the "toy" store suggested I get one of these installed. He stated it would enhance your climax, as well as mine. If it is too much … then I will remove it."

Jasper took a few steps closer to me and brought his hands up to my shoulders. I watched his fingers as they moved across my skin, praying he would go a little or, better yet, a lot lower to my favorite spot. God, my southern man was turning me on so much.

JASPER'S POV

I was really apprehensive of my new purchases plus adding to that the piercing I had done before we left the mall the day my lady begged for Edward to stop for a few hours. My Alice had a hard time going without shopping. She could shop every day if I allowed her. I often had to find ways to divert Alice's mind from shopping. But at least her shopping helps the economy.

I wanted to take it slow but I have to be honest her smell between her legs is always so intoxicating. We have always been private with our sexual needs. Always make our moments very private. Even being orgasmic between us both was quiet. But now we have a cottage away from everyone and wanted to open up more with Alice, to totally explore the lustful side that I had for this woman that I have loved for centuries. In all honesty, I wanted for us to scream the cottage down like Rose and Emmett have done from the start of their relationship.

I looked at Alice with the most devastating look and said, "I want to fuck you so bad right now. Get on the bed and be prepared for me woman." Alice looked at me and purred; her face was unbelievably sexy. She hopped on the bed, leaning against the head board, watching me as I dug through the bag of toys. I smirked when I turnaround holding a dildo in my hand. It was dildo shaped for a couple to share; it had a small penis on one end followed by a perfectly enormous size penis with balls shaped at the base on the other end. Yes, it was a strap on with batteries. Alice raised her eyebrow and smiled provocatively at me … oh this was going to be a night the neither one of us will forget.

ALICE'S POV

Jasper's knee came up on the bed beside me. My body pulled itself up the bed a little bit more. He came up on the bed, his body straddling mine. "Best in strapless technology," he joked. I watched him wide-eyed as he slipped the short end into his butt, pulled some lotion from out of nowhere and began rubbing his penis. Before I could ask what was next, I felt Jasper slide his penis into my ass with the dildo being pushed into my wet pussy. Then looking at me, Jasper said, "All of our sexual spots will be hit tonight." He then turned the toy on, leaned down on all fours, his arms on either side of my shoulders, and began gliding in and out of my body. I was overwhelmed with pleasure pulsing throughout my body.

Jasper, sensing the fact that I was actually a little overwhelmed, leaned in closer and kissed me again. The closer he got, the deeper the toy and his penis pushed into the core of my being. The slow vibrations coming from the toy was causing a serious mount up of tension in my body. I can say that I have honestly never felt anything as intoxicating as what I was feeling at this very moment. God, I loved how this man was making me feel. I was gripping and scratching his back, looking for anything to keep me stabilized as I was getting ready to fall into a deep hole of ecstasy. What I didn't realize was that I was screaming Jasper's name. If someone was standing outside our little house they would think that I was being killed and they would be right because I was getting ready to float up to heaven with the pleasure my warrior was proving in my small frame body.

Jasper looked at me truly showing me how much he was enjoying pleasuring me at the same time pleasuring himself because he was letting off some animal noises himself. I could only imagine the amount of control he was exuding to not explode that moment because his face really looked like he was concentrating to ensure my pleasure was met first. I kept my eyes trained on the toy as Jasper took the head and slid it in to me. Jasper was bigger, so I could handle it, but the fact that he had also entered my anal area, getting ready to take me like this made my body shiver with anticipation. My view was obstructed by the curves our bodies as he slid further into me, but my eyes stay down, watching his body move against me.

Jasper looked into my eyes asking, "How does this feel?" All I could say was "Mmmhmm, this feels so entoxifying." My eyes were practically rolling back into my head. Then he pushed even deeper into me, the toy vibrating into both of our bodies. I had never, in all my time with Jasper, felt anything like this before. The toy was long and thick, filling me just right, but when it was all the way in, I could feel ball piece hitting my clit, rubbing my spot in a way that caused mind blinding pleasure. I was helpless under Jasper. He was making me crazy all over with pleasure and I could see he was feeling the same way. My body arched to him, needing more of everything as I gripped the sheets to help stay grounded. It was absolutely the best of both worlds. Jasper's body, the toy, all of it penetrating my pussy at an expert pace, it was fucking incredible. Once Jasper established a rhythm, his mouth, tongue and teeth began adventuring across my body. He kissed me roughly, while continuing his drive into the core of my body; consistently hitting my G-spot with force. His lips moved down my body to my neck where he nibbled and his free hand was busy pinching and tugging at my nipples.

I started getting wetter as I listened to the animal sounds coming from my mate. Jaspers moans, sighs, pants and groans as he fucked me liberated my mind in knowing that I was pleasuring him as much as he me. I wanted to pay more attention to his new body piercing to see if it was indeed stimulating but I was too over the edge to see which area of my pleasure was radiating more than another. I was hanging on by a thin thread, but I wanted this to last. I knew when I was done; I would completely be spent for a few hours. He was fucking me that good. I would need to hunt soon to recharge myself and I imagine he will be just as hungry.

Jasper pushed himself up a little to look into my eyes and stated, "Relax my love, just let it happen," he huskily groaned as more pleasure hit him; feeling my pleasure only intensified his. His words pushed me over the edge and he came at the exact same time. It was his words, his body, and my sheer desire to please him, and all of those things combined caused the orgasm to begin at the core of my being and erupt from me in an earth shattering, mind melting explosion. My pussy shot cum out everywhere; dildo dripping from my desire.

JASPER'S POV

Just as we were both coming down from our high, I became alert to the fact that I could hear heavy breathing and excited heartbeats outside of our bedroom window. I didn't think to assess our cottage and surrounding as it was located within the woods. I liked the idea of its privacy but now realized my lustful thoughts had over shadowed the importance of surveying our surrounding to ensure my mate's safety. I quickly jumped from the bed, grabbed my pants from the chair and slipped them on before a normal human person could even blink. I then leaped to the front door in less than three fluid strides, slammed the door open to find two teenage boys running into the woods. Within seconds, I had reached the boys. Yes … I planned to put the fear of God into those young lads to ensure Peeping Toms didn't occur on Cullen land anymore.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, Chapter 2 is finally finished. I hope it had plenty of lemons to catch some readers interest as well as some upcoming action that will be happening in Chapter 3. I wonder what Jasper has planned for the boys and did Edward run into the woods with Nessie to ensure Jasper does not hurt the boys.

Please review to let me know how I am doing and what ideas you have for spicing up my story.

CHAPTER 3 - PUNISHMENT AND REWARDS FOR PEEPING TOMS - I hope to have it posted by Oct 15th.


	3. Punishment and Awards for Peeping Toms

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephanie Meyer, author of the**_**Twilight Series,**_**created and owns the names and character profiles in my story. I will be adding some new characters as the story progresses.)**

**_When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves _**

**_By - Victor Frankl._**

CHAPTER 3 – PUNISHMENT AND REWARDS FOR PEEPING TOMS

JASPERS POV

The wind was brushing against my skin as I was running through the woods to confront the humans that had invaded my privacy. As I was running, I felt my body flying, barely touching the ground. The sky was lit up by the moon and sparkling stars assisting me with finding my target. I darted around trees and over lakes trying to decipher the best way to put the fear of God into these young peeping Toms without physically hurting them. My thoughts of the events that occurred just minutes before my awareness of the possibility of placing my mate in danger to satisfy a hunger that I have had for some time for Alice, fantasies of forbidden love, was bringing me much anguish now. I always envied the sexual relationship that Rose and Emmett shared. As you can imagine with someone having the gifted abilities that I have, Rose and Emmett's dynamic relationship was racing through my veins like someone having a triple shot of espresso. They were doing it all the time and, to make matters worse, it was the family joke that this couple literary tore down several houses from their sexual exploits. I must say I was very pleased with myself when Alice came not once but multiple times. Granted, we didn't break any furniture or tear down any walls, but I did make her purr and I know the next town over could hear her scream as her body riveted with orgasms. But it was sickening to me now to know that other people, other boys, have seen her naked, have seen her going through sexual ecstasy, have heard her beg and moan for more of me, and worse, saw her wetness explode everywhere. I might as well video taped the event and posted it on the internet for all to see. If I were Emmett I would be walking around gloating what I had done and had proof of it because others had seen it. But I am not Emmett, I am a southern gentleman and since meeting my Alice, I have become more at peace with myself and the world; she makes me feel complete. I would do anything in my power to keep her safe, even give up my own life.

I was mentally abusing myself for my carelessness. I cannot imagine living my life without Alice. She is not only my wife, mate, best friend, but also my mentor. She has helped me grow in so many ways; the most important way is helping me cope with my lust for human blood. She helps me deal with my past memories and press on to live with what is happening today and looking forward to tomorrow. God, am I such a selfish animal to want what I did to my wife today, not foreseeing the possible consequences that just occurred? But, oh it felt so good and so heavenly right when I was doing it though. And, I know she enjoyed every second of my display of being a bad boy. She was wearing nothing but a smile and a wet pussy when I finished her off. Oh … those humans … what am I going to do …

Just as I was reaching the location of where I tracked the humans to be so that I could confront the peeping Toms concerning the invasion of ones privacy, I started smelling different scents. I smelled the blood of an animal nearby; somewhat distracting, but then the wind licked against my face, making my eyes roll back into my head as I breathed in the intoxicating scent of an open wound of a human. One of the boys must have been injured during my pursuit of tracking them; that means they must be down and now weak. Weak, if I was a true animal, it would be my responsibility to destroy the weak, remove the misery and pain. "No, No", my mind is screaming," stop thinking that Jasper. The Cullens and most importantly, your wife, would shun you should you harm any humans." As I was analyzing my next step, best options, and strength for not being tempted to sample the human's blood, I came across another distinctive smell … smell of a nearby vampire. My body instantly crouched into a defensive mode; prepared to fight for my safety, and yes, the humans. My brothers would be proud of me right at this moment.

EDWARD'S POV

I grabbed Renesmee's hand without thought or possible risk to her and ran with all my might to where I knew my brother was to be. I knew Jasper would never hurt Nessie, he has come such a long way from where he tried to attack my wife years ago over a simple paper cut. Now, I could hear the torment that Jasper was having with himself. I just hope I could reach those boys first so that I could help Jasper work through his need for human blood, assist the boys with their injury and deal with the problem of having them trespass on Cullen land. Like my brother Jasper, I preferred to keep Bella and I's sexual relationship private. My raw sexual feelings and physical need for my wife didn't need to be seen by others. Thinking about my intimacy with Bella pulled my mind to the other night when I made loved to Bella. We were like horny teenagers at a drive in movie. We couldn't get enough of each other. I knew I had cum at least six times that night; yes, a new record for us. My Bella ... I can't imagine living in a world without her. She is the most important thing to me besides our daughter, Renesmee, fondly called Nessie. They were the most important thing to me ever." I quickly switched back again to Jasper's anguished thoughts ... trying to analyze what the best course was for handling the situation ... Unfortunately it was a fleeting thought as I flitted back to thoughts of Bella and my needs for her both in private and in public. I chuckled at myself of an image of me not being able to control my desire to slip passionate kisses on my wife's luscious lips, especially when Jacob was around. I know Jacob no longer had feelings for my wife, but I still liked to instinctively mark my territory when he was around. Yes, it was a guy thing. I kind of snickered at myself for my own weakness. That is when I began seeing images pass through me; images of me and Bella as if I was seeing from outside looking at the both of us. That is when I realized that Renesmee was pushing image to me to ask what was so funny and why were we racing into the woods.

Renesmee and I reached the boys first. She quickly ran where the one boy was leaning against the tree for support. I could hear the boys labored breathing and instantly knew that he was the one that was injured. As if reading my thoughts, Renesmee introduced herself and began checking for injuries and doing her best in helping to calm the boys; their hearts seemed to be beating out of their chest. I could hear the boys scared thoughts and now worried how I was going to keep them safe from Jasper. I had to mentally prepare myself for a potential battle against my brother because I had just now read Jasper's thoughts of having the responsibility to destroy the weak. What .... my brother thoughts just did a 360 degree change; his thoughts changed to keeping the boys safe ... safe from the vampire he smells ... that vampire is me." I looked to the left as my brother reached to us, wearing a smirk on my face as I could see Jasper crouched, preparing himself to battle me. I cautiously walked toward Jasper, analyzing his thoughts as I reached within 200 feet of this killing machine. Jasper looked at me, shook his hand a couple of times as if to clear his thoughts as I reached out to grab his hand to pull him up to stand next to me. Then, before my thoughts could grasps his next thoughts, my brother hugged me. His face was priceless. I hope that Alice was able that Alice was able to have visions of what is going on now.

PEEPING TOM POV

The pain in my body numbed as my eyes came across the most beautiful woman I ever had an opportunity to lay eyes on. Yes, even the girls in the magazine, _Play Boy_, that I had hidden under my bed (don't tell mom that I have them. My dad purchased them for me) at home was not even a close comparison to this goddess' beauty. She was exquisite and believe it or not, was walking toward me. I really must be hallucinating. Her hair was long and golden, holding a light curl that clung to her body and reached just above her curvy hips. She had some locks of hair that fail loosely against her cheek. If only I had the courage to reach up to push it at away. Her face had a faint flush from her recent run through the woods, cute puckered lips and her smell ... her smell was like nothing I had smelled before ... lightly flowered perfume drifted from her skin, enveloping her sweet scent for me to breathe in, to savor. Her smell evoked a need in me that unleashed such a rush of adrenalin, if only I was not in my current state of needing help. Worse yet, I knew I was going to have to explain why my brother and I were on these peoples land, and why we felt compelled to invade one of the couples intimate sexual exploits ... you know ... looking into the cottage window to see a free porn show. Cottage window ... my memory of the events that occurred less than 20 minutes ago came erupting to the top of my mind. My member began throbbing from the thinking about wanting to be in that man's role of sexually pounding the hell out of that small, petite woman and watching her explode ... the guy is written number one on my list of guys to emulate. I hope someday I could evoke that kind of physical reaction to my lover. Maybe if I was lucky it could be with this beauty that is standing in front of me. I just hoped I could make it home to jot down my notes of todays events to help remind me of new tricks to use should I ever have the opportunity to get a girl in bed with me. Yes, I am still a virgin but a guy could dream.

RENESMEE POV:

I was sprinting with my dad, having a little difficulty keeping up with him and trying to figure out why he had a sudden urge to run, tugging me along in the process. I raised my hand closer to my father to project images and questions to what I was thinking as we all of a sudden came across two boys in our woods. Once boy was sitting on the ground near another boy leaning against the tree who seemed to appear hurt. My thoughts quickly registered why dad ran here when out of the corner of my eyes I could see Uncle Jasper charging toward us. I just hoped my dad could convince my uncle to stay away so that we could keep these boys safe from Uncle Jasper's blood lust and to get them safely to our home so that Grandpa Carlisle could treat them.

I carefully approached the boys. One boy was leaning up against the tree. He seemed dazed ... perhaps going through shock because of his injuries. He seemed to have quite a few visible cuts and bruises on his skin. I could see a bone protruding from the boy sitting on the ground. The fracture was located on his lower leg area; I believe it was his ankle. The boy already had swelling and bruising around the ankle. He probably broke his ankle while tripping over one of those huge tree roots sticking out of the ground I thought. I just wondered what caused them to be running so fast to not be more aware of their surroundings and, of course, safety. I was analyzing how I could assist this boy back to our house when a deep voice broke my concentration ... "Hello, my name is Gavin and the boy next to me is my brother, Thomas. We live in the home nearby." Do you think it would be possible for you to call our parents. My brother is really hurt. I think he broke his leg." I stopped the chattering in my head to grasp what the boy was saying to me, paying more attention to his face and his voice. The sound of his voice practically gave me chills. Our eyes connected and the rest of the world seemed to be lost. I shook my head to clear the fog that seemed to block my brain ... Jacob should be the only person to capture that type of feeling in me. So, why am I feeling this way. I was going to have to speak to mom about this feeling when I get home. I must say for a human, he was quite frankly hot. He had dark hair with tiny waves springing out where it got unruly, taut grim face, high cheekbones and a willfull mouth. His eyes ... black-lashed deep blue eyes that seem to hold endless layers of clear brilliance. Just as I began to fascinate about this creature in front of me, my father cleared his throat, as if to interrupt my thought to bring me back to the present ... these boys are hurt and needed medical assistance. I looked at my dad and uncle as I spoke, providing them with a description of my assessment for both boys. As I was speaking to family I looked back to the boys to reassure them that they were safe and that my family could help them.

CHAPTER 4: MENDING (MORE WAYS THAN ONE) and CHAPTER 5: LOST AND FOUND - will be posted in a few days. I wanted to get chapter 3 posted and will probably return to it one more time tomorrow to tweak it a little because I still don't have the warm fuzzies about how I have this storyline plotted out yet. If you have any ideas ... please feel free to send them my way. This is not just my story to enjoy but is yours, as well.


	4. Mending

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephanie Meyer, author of the**_**Twilight Series,**_**created and owns the names and character profiles in my story.)**

… **this story has been floating in my head for weeks and just now have some time to type it out. I apologize for the delay … I am currently buried in a huge project at work plus taking night classes. I haven't forgotten about you guys though; hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_**Broken Bones, Bruised to the End,**_

_**I Might go through Hell but my **_

_**Passions will not Stop Being My Friend.**_

_**10 Feet from the Edge from Falling,**_

_**Your Net will always Catch Me 3 Feet **_

_**from Hitting the Ground.**_

_**I Hear Music Everywhere I go. Never Stop Dreaming**_

_**They'll Save You Every time … They'll Never Let You Drown. **_

_**By Me **_

_My father cleared his throat, as if to interrupt my thought to bring me back to the present ... these boys are hurt and needed medical assistance. I looked at my dad and uncle as I spoke, providing them with a description of my assessment for both boys. As I was speaking to my family I looked back to the boys to reassure them that they were safe and that my family could help them._

CHAPTER 4 – MENDING (More Ways than One)

NESSIE'S POV: As I was speaking to my dad and Uncle Jasper concerning the two boys we just encountered when the hair on my neck began to bristle. I could sense that there was some kind of danger lurking nearby. I could smell and feel the presence of another vampire. I took another deep breath and as I did a virile hiss was heard within 30 feet of where I was standing. My father and uncle immediately lounged toward me surrounding me in a protective stance to ensure no harm came to me. But what about the boys ... my father must have read my mind because he whispered to Uncle Jasper that he had cover of me and that Uncle Jasper needed to move forward to protect the boys.

Just as Uncle Jasper moved around me to protect the boys a branch broke from above the tree that Gavin was leaning against. Everything happened so quickly but what I can remember of it before I blacked out was that an enormous vampire (bringing a vague memory of my childhood) jumped from the tree and landed to the ground as Uncle Jasper made it within feet of the boys. He was able to reach Thomas in time but Gavin was left unprotected.

GAVIN'S POV: I was so focused on my Goddess' face that I was unaware of the danger that my brother and I were actually in. I thought we were in trouble with the guy that my brother and I had "innocently" enjoyed watching having sex with his mate which now seemed hours ago. But what was about to happen does not come close to the horror that would change my life forever.

A tree branch broke from above, which made me spin around. In the sudden movement, I tripped over a root and went flying to the ground. The fog from the lake seemed to be seeping through the trees. It was cool against my skin and could see the puffs of air coming from my heavy breathing created from the cool spring evening air. A cracking sound came from behind me, setting my nerves on fire. It was the girl's uncle. He was standing over Thomas in a protective like stance and before the whole question could form in my mind as to why he was like that when another slight breeze swept past my face and I turned again, feeling my heart beat violently within my chest. The breeze flashed by once more, and this time, as I turned, slowly lifting my eyes, I met a violent gaze. This demon was very big, tall and thick and his eyes changed from red to liquid black within seconds. It seemed to seeped into his irises from the small pupils. I grimaced in horror at the frightening contrast of the blackness of his eyes to the snow white of his skin. I felt myself back away from him slowly as I watched the ebony color seep into the white of his eyes, coating them in darkness. What I saw then was my reflection in his eyes – a timid, fragile boy. I lifted my hand up as a protective shield ... in shock ... "what are you?" was all I could squeak. The sound of the demons voice seemed to resonate off the trees "You are part of the prophecy" and caused my heart to thump violently. My knees shook with the effort of holding me up and I grabbed onto a low tree branch, not even caring as the wood splintered its way through my skin. I just got to a stance to allow my legs to plunge forward into a sprint when I found myself tossed over this monster's shoulder. I could still hear the girl of my dreams scream as I was violent carried through the woods. I was frightened of what this monster had in store for me.

I must have blackened out from my trip through the woods, me being slung over the shoulder of the monster who carried me as if I weighed nothing. I awoken to find myself lying on the cold, wet ground. My eyes adjusted to the light and could see a large gash that sliced through the front of my bare chest. Bright crimson blood flowed freely from my open wound. How did I lose my shirt, well all my clothing for the matter? I was totally naked and was shackled to the ground. I could feel the dirt caked in my hair and my body ached from the hostile way in which I was shanghaied from the woods. My capture must of heard me stir and was moving closer to me. Fear coursed through my body as I felt myself shut down again. I clung closer to the ground and shut my eyes tightly and began whispering words frantically as my body shook with fright. "Please go away." "Please, this let this be a bad dream that I can just wake up in my own bed like this never happened."

The demon came within inches of my face and said one word. A word that would never leave my memory for all my living / undead days, "Volturi." I twisted my head sharply around to face him, struck with horror as I saw behind him another pair of red eyes. It was a figure cloaked in black that came into view, but in that moment, I could only focus on the set of keys in the demon's hand. My brain went numb. I felt as if I was stuck in some sort of time warp, desperate to break free but unable to do so. The cloak figure came closer to me. He seemed as if he were floating. He had almost translucent skin and his hair was very long and jet black. His eyes were milky red color that seemed unsettling.

ARO'S POV: This is the boy who offers so much promise to the safety of my people, to ensure my coven, my rule remains strong. The Cullens are getting to powerful and now with the talents of Renesmee and shapeshifters on their side ... my body trembled a little with the last thought of what could possibly happen to my families kingdom.

"Felix, what have you done to our guest? Remove those shackles from that boy, clean him up, dress him and bring him to me at once. There is such much to do and I must set my plans in place soon before the others suspect." As I finished my last word, I turned and moved back to my makeshift quarters.

EDWARD'S POV: I analyzed the situation and determined that there were actually two vampires on scene. The distinctive smell of these vampires left me with the thought of "Volturi." "Why would they be here in Maine?" We just moved here, did not send out address ... yes ... my future envisioning sister did send out cards. I was definitely going to need to talk to her about taking more precautions in the future of who she sends announcements to. I am sure the Volturi probably decided to pop in to see why I family shifted to Maine so quickly when we had lived in Montana for less that a year. They must have smelt the blood and was drawn to what they thought was a quick meal. I bet they were surprised to see us.

I released my protective posture from my baby girl when I realized that I was protecting the wrong person. The "demon" that I heard the boy describe Felix was actually after him and not my daughter. My actions seemed to be moving at a snails pace as I launched my body at Felix only to find that he had already flung Gavin over his shoulder and was rushing through the woods at the speed of light. I tried keeping up but Felix just seemed to vanish in a cloak of fog. I returned to the cleared area to find my daughter passed out on the ground and Jasper still standing protectively over Thomas. Thomas was passed out, having lost so much blood from his injuries.

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out how we were going to recover from this event and what story we were going to be able to come up with that would be believable.

JASPER'S POV: I looked at my brother and was shocked. Edward was always the brains in our family and for the first time I think he was in a state of denial of not knowing was the right decision because his none existing heart had overruled everything he was hearing in order to ensure that his daughter was safe. Who could blame him, I would do the same thing if I was standing in his shoes.

"Edward, brother, we need to get these two to Carlisle. Thomas has lost a lot of blood and his broken limbs and cuts need to be treated immediately. I think that trauma that Nessie witnessed was too much for her, you will need to carry her, as well."

Edward seemed to snap out of his thoughts to look at Nessie, shake his head as if to remove the remaining relapse of events in his mind and then bent down to pick up his daughter. I followed behind Edward at a slower pace because I didn't want to cause too much damage from moving this boy without use of a stretcher. I kind of chuckled to myself in a sick way at the turn of events from this evening. Here I was ready to teach these boys a lesson when I end up finding myself protecting them ... who would have projected that one with me as a main character. I can say that I have come a long way and my father would be proud.

We reached the main house and Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us at the front door. They rushed inside and up to the second floor where Carlisle had already set up a room prepped with all the gear you would normally find in an emergency room. He began working on Thomas first as he was in critical condition. After what seemed several hours but was actually 43 minutes, he had set the bone, had an IV going and had completed the first blood transfusion waiting it out to see if another one would be required soon as it seemed Thomas' skin was still ash white and his pulse was still weak.

Nessie recovered shortly after we arrived back to the house and was now waiting outside the door to hear the diagnose from Carlisle and worried about the other boy because Edward refused to talk to her about what he knew and what the plan was to get the boy back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

FELIX'S POV: As ordered, I unshackled the boy, tossed him over my shoulder, grabbed a bag that Aro brought and left for me to use on the boy to prepare him for our planned journey home. I carried the boy to the lake and found myself struggling to hold him up right because he had passed out again while I was in the midst of cleaning him up. I scrubbed the dirt out of the boys hair and from off his body. If this prophecy was right about this boy, I knew I needed to take extra good care of him because someday he was going to be my boss, my leader ... I had dressed him, flung him back over my shoulder and almost had him delivered to Aro when he came through again. He began struggling on my shoulder for release and my hand flew up to secure him on my shoulder when all of a sudden I felt his teeth on my skin and began to chuckle. I knew at this boy's current human state that he couldn't break my skin but kudos go to him for trying. My voice then seemed to resonate in the emptiness of the woods as I said, "Boy, I am a vampire. Not just any vampire. I am the guard for the royal Volturi. Lay still now so that I can deliver you safely to Aro." As I spoke the words ... I knew something was about to be upon me and I turned just as I found myself being surrounded by four of the most talented Cullen clan members. I hope Aro is nearby and can hear my thoughts. This is one of the few times it would be nice to have Jane to tag along with, as well. It would be nice to watch her zap some shock into these guys determined look of revenge.

The little pixie named Alice came within feet of where I stood with the boy slung over my shoulder. I noticed he stilled in my arms when he saw the four Cullen vampires come near me and his heart increased into a crazy rate that made it hard for me to concentrate because of the fresh blood that was oozing from this boy's cuts. The sight before me became a blur. My lust for his blood became my main priority and I lost focus on my goal to get him to Aro to be transported home and to his projected future.

I could still see her face. I knew who she was and what her ability was. Somehow I must have blacked out. I bet that Jasper character made me fall asleep and Bella shielded them from his effects. Anyway, when I came to I saw the pixie haired girl leaning over me, her eyes were filled with worry, her small lips pursed. Wait, Alice was leaning over me ... how ... I found myself on the ground ... somehow fortunate that they didn't tear me apart and burn me. I was still numb from the brainwash that Jasper put on me. I looked around to see that there were only three Cullens left and the boy was now missing. My thought began to race about what I was going to tell the master and ... what my punishment would be for this mistake. As this was registering in my head, the Cullens had retreated back into the woods and I found myself moving in the opposite direction to report to Aro of my mishap of the boy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think of the story and recommendations about where to go with Gavin. No, Jacob is definitely not out of the picture, far from it. He is the main guy. Much more to come with chapter 5 in the oven being drafted as we speak. Be prepared for some more action, violence and who knows what else.

AGAIN, DO NOT FORGET TO TAKE SOME TIME TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW. I ONLY HAVE 6 SO FAR.


	5. Lost and Found

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephanie Meyer, author of the**_**Twilight Series,**_**created and owns the names and character profiles in my story.)**

_I rewrote this story several times before settling with this outcome. I think you will be surprised. Let me know what you think … please leave a review._

I don't know what's going on in my life  
Both sides hurt, pain starts to grow  
I want to hold on  
I want my life to flow  
I run away from the dark  
But it seems to grab me by the leg  
I want someone to hold on to  
But instead I go and beg  
But when I finally have someone that understands  
People try pulling them away  
I shouldn't say "people"  
But the shadows of the day  
Destiny calls out to me  
Asking me to let go  
I turn my back on it  
And see the dark and finally know  
That I've been going in circles  
That's probably why I'm so dizzy  
All these ups and downs  
These lefts and rights are driving me crazy  
I'll close my eyes  
I'll take a breath and hold my self-tight  
I'll walk on  
But won't leave this world without a fight!

By Her....... That Girl ---------- Just Dont Point!  
Published: 9/2/2009

CHAPTER 5 – LOST AND FOUND

GAVIN POV: Warm slivers of sun flickered through the blinds, hot against my cheeks. I blinked my eyes several times to help me wake up. I groaned a little when all my nerve endings seemed to come alive at once. I must have been laying in bed for some time because my body ached all over. My throat felt like it was on fire and my mouth tasted rancid. I pressed my head into the soft pillow to adjust to my surroundings; to ground my thoughts trying to think of where I was and how I got there. Unfortunately, my mind seemed to be blank; like my life was just beginning now ... this being my first memory.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I heard a musical voice from the corner of the room say "Good afternoon." I turned my head to see a tiny girl with pale brown hair trimmed semi short and pale skin to match. She had a rather slim and androgynous figure and her face was both angelic and fiercely childlike. She had wide eyes, full lips, and a childlike voice. What sent chills down my spine was her eyes. Her eyes seemed to stare right through me; red eyes like ... I couldn't put my finger on it but someone else I met had eyes just like that. As I was struggling with myself to remember I found that the creature was floating toward me. I instantly launched myself from me bed and let out a blood curling hiss ... where did that come from ... what is going on?

* * *

FELIX POV: I could still see her face. I knew who she was and what her ability was. Somehow I must have blacked out. I bet that Jasper character made me fall asleep and Bella shielded them from his effects. Anyway, when I came to I saw the pixie haired girl leaning over me, her eyes were filled with worry, her small lips pursed. Wait, Alice was leaning over me ... how ... I found myself on the ground ... somehow fortunate that they didn't tear me apart and burn me. I was still numb from the brainwash that Jasper put on me. I looked around to see that there were only three Cullens left and the boy was now missing. My thought began to race about what I was going to tell the master and ... what my punishment would be for this mistake. As this was registering in my head, the Cullens had retreated back into the woods and I found myself moving in the opposite direction to report to Aro of my mishap of the boy.

As I reached the designated location to brief Aro of my mishap with the boy and the Cullen clan I came across the scent of several familiar vampire smells and a small trace of human. But Aro was no where to be found. I opened the old wooden door led into the make shift headquarters Aro found for us while trying to track down the prophecy. The building was in no way common standards for any Volturi to stay in. It was simply an abandoned building that at one time must have been used to house servants. Once inside, I looked around for any remaining signs of Aro. All I found was a simple note left by Aro that stated return home now. So, that is what I did.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV: I opened my eyes to find Bella next to me sitting on a chair and holding my hand. "What hit me?" Bella looked at me with a pained expression and said "No one hit you my love. Jane inflicted so much pain on you that it caused you to pass out." Oh, was all could say as I ran my hand through my hair trying to remember the events that happened in the woods. I tried to sit up and felt an instant and profound wave of nausea cripple me. Whatever Jane did to me was stronger than normal. This human they captured must be really special. I glanced over at my wife who still wore a concerned face and murmured. "You don't look so good." touching my forehead as if to shield me from the reminisce of pain remaining in my body. "I shouldn't have let you travel back to the house alone with that boy." I tried to reassure Bella that I was fine. "I'll be okay in a minute." I lied.

"What's the rush?" she sounded irritated. Though the anger suddenly dispelled as her face cracked into a grin that almost split in two. I sat up slowly to find that I hurt all over. I had been sweating terribly, the sheets were wet and pungent with it. What day was this? How long had I been unconscious? I was almost overwhelmed with too much going on in my head. I stubbornly swung my legs over the side of the bed and held my hand up to ward off Bella's approach. "Don't touch me" I hissed" What ... did that really come from my lips? I can't ever remember speaking to Bella in that tone.

BELLA's POV: For an instant I thought I saw Edward's eyes blaze with color, hues of red and gold like a burnished sun…_but that was impossible for my husband only drinks animal blood_. He then blinked his eyes again as if to clear them and they returned to the golden brown that I am used to. I must say I was a little frightened and even a little upset to see my husband laying in bed, so fragile looking. This was that the man I knew that was indestructible. My Edward is always charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. He is very protective over me and our daughter; our safety, humanity and welfare before anything else. He often over-analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where my safety is at risk. My beautiful Edward's skin is "like marble"—very pale, ice cold, and sparkles in the sunlight and his facial features are perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retained the unusual bronze shade that he inherited in his human life from his biological mother. His eyes, once green, topaz. His appearance changes if he goes too long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming almost black, and purple bruises appear beneath his eyes. Edward is 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. Muscular body ... god just the thought of my husband and what he could do to my body ... just the other night ... "come on Bella ... get a grip" You can't be thinking sex with Edward recovering in bed and you now being responsible for finding this lost boy ... I just hope it is not too late.

(Sorry to make this one short ... this chapter is leading up to a long journey and an intense battle between Jane and Bella. There will be some lemons in the next chapter as well. Stay tuned and please leave feedback)


	6. Surprise Arrival

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephenie Meyer, author of the**_**Twilight Series,**_**created and owns the names and character profiles in my story.) **

_I really hope you enjoy the chapter. I struggled to develop this chapter so Jacob could return to Nessie's side to keep her safe, to help his best friend prepare for the long journey that will be involved in taking down Jane. _

**Fallen Star**

If I'm a fallen star,  
I hope you'll be the one,  
To catch me falling from above,  
You won't just be holding stardust,  
As you'll transform me into your angel.

_by Fion Lim_

CHAPTER 6 – SURPRISE ARRIVAL

BELLA'S POV: My loving husband, my soul mate, is now lying in bed because of that sadistic woman; Jane. Well, I have some surprises for that bitch up my sleeve. I have been training over the last few years with my brothers; building up my endurance, speed (I can even give Edward a good run for his money) and strategic and tactical planning to even take Jasper down once in a while. When my extended families visit, I use that as an opportunity to train, as well. One of my favorite coaches, Zafrina, taught me how to push illusions on others by using my mind while maintaining my shield in place to reflect others powers from me and those I am protecting. It took me a little while to master the art of it so I did my best to ensure Renesmee was not part of the training; I couldn't stand to see my daughter get hurt. I also learned how to read minds if I concentrated hard enough which enabled me to prepare myself for my opponents attack before it actually happened. I haven't shared that with anyone yet, not even Edward, because I wanted to keep this my little secret; an extra ace in my pocket. I just wish … there is just so much going. My best friend's father is laying in a hospital bed from another heart attack, my daughter was placed in danger because of two human boys that Edward felt compelled to save from Jasper and now my husband is lying in bed healing from because of the humans. Humans … what is so important that Aro had to come himself to steal this boy named Gavin. I chanted to myself, "Focus Bella; keep your mind together. You are going to need all your strength to deal with the Volturi." I need to go hunt to take my mind off this and, plus, the blood will help energize me like a shot of espresso would do for me when I felt a need for caffeine when I was in my human form.

As I walked toward the door to leave Edward's make shift hospital room I could hear the gentle sobs being wrenched from my daughter's being. The sounds were echoing from the library and seemed to be coming toward me. Renesmee, my little nudge, was my miracle baby. I love her more than life itself. I can't believe how quickly she has grown. She is so beautiful and so like … so like the ten adults that have been raising her over the past five years. I was dreading the teen years because of the drama I felt at that age but I must say, for the most part, that she is a very level headed child. I just wish her growth would slow a little because I am not ready to see her go. I pulled my thoughts from where I was formulating my plan to launch an attack against the Volturi to concentrate on the immediate problem at hand; "Why is my baby crying?" And, how was I going to calm her. My best friend and my daughter's soul mate, Jacob, is the only one to that had the power to calm my daughter when she was this upset.

* * *

RENESMEE'S POV: It felt like years since I had my best friend with me. My insides were aching for the need for him more now than any other time that I can remember my short five years of life. I know I must seem like the most selfish person in the world to not want to share my Jacob with his father, especially in the current condition he is in but I need him. I was so frightened when my father and I arrived to see the two humans in the woods. I was not frightened because I thought they could harm me. I was frightened because of how their blood was tempting me. The boy who introduced himself as Gavin seemed to have the most enticing, sweet scent I have smelled in my five years of existence. I hadn't imagined such a scent existed. My thirst for this boy burned through my throat like fire. Thank goodness my father was able to balance my needs and pull my thoughts to the trouble at hand; the wounded humans and saving them from the possible attack from Uncle Jasper. Unfortunately our offensive measures toward Uncle Jasper left my father and I temporarily weak to defend the boys against the Vampires lurking nearby. Uncle Jasper deserved a medal of valor for his strength in overseeing the need for his lust for the boys and stood in protection against Demetri. I was relieved to know that the one boy, Thomas, was now safe under the care of my grandfather but I am disappointed that we failed to keep Gavin safe. Safe ... I almost lost my father because of the Volturi. When is this clan going to stop attacking my family? Our family brings nothing but peace to all those around us. At that thought, I ran into the library to call my Jacob to let him know what was going on here and to check up on his father to get an update on his condition.

I pushed the number 1 on my speed dial and leaned against the book case patiently waiting for my Jacob to pick up but the phone automatically went to voice mail after the third ring. That is when I lost it. My sadness began seeping from the core of my being and quickly rose to an inferno of tears. The tears rolled down my cheek as my rationale being transformed from an intelligent 14 year old to a five year old within seconds. I needed my best friend now. I paid no attention as my mother came to my side, resting an ice-cold hand on my shoulder as a form of comfort. I didn't look at her, I just couldn't. My gaze was fixed on the picture of Jacob and I taken about a month ago. I couldn't stop staring at it. My need to hear Jacob's voice, smell and feel the heat of his body as he kept me safe was far greater than I have felt in sometime. I loved my mom but she was not Jacob by any means.

* * *

JACOB'S POV: The little pixie had the flight arranged and the limousine was parked in front of my house waiting for me to exit when I received the phone call that Renesmee was in danger and needed me. As luck would have it my father's coronary artery bypass surgery was successful. The surgery rerouted, or "bypassed," blood around the clogged arteries to improve blood flow and oxygen to my father's heart. The heart surgeon took a piece of a long vein in my father's leg and made a detour around the blocked part of the coronary artery. When my dad was moved to the recovery room and I was finally allowed to see him I joked that he had just been "Overhauled." Overhaulin' was one of my dad and I's favorite shows. Chip Foose is a hot rod shop owner, automotive designer and fabricator, and the star of Overhaulin'. Simply stated, this man was my idol and I wanted to grow up to be just like him which means that I need to finish high school and get accepted into Art Center College of Design located in Pasadena, California. If everything goes as planned my old man should live long enough to see me finish high school, complete my degree and marry Renesmee. Renesmee ... my mind started drifting again...

I lose all sense of rationality as my mind races to capture every detail of her being every time that I see her; her hair (soft as silk, smells of intoxicating plums with a small hint of vanilla and long ringlets of curls ending just at the tip of her bottom), her eyes (warm chocolate that you just want to drown in), her smile (red luscious lips that always seemed to smell of cotton candy), skin (the softest skin that I ever felt and was breathtaking to see in sunlight) even her purposeful stride that belies the child within. I have this urge, this need, to capture her every detail as I cherish each and every one I've been blessed to experience. My Nessie is a goddess - drop dead gorgeous with a "Motengator" body! One that, with any other woman I would have daydreams of ripping her clothes off, jumping her bones, roll over and leave them. But, with Renesmee, it's totally different. I don't look at her in that light. No I'm not going gay, because I can think of nothing more blissful than making love to her, I just want every memory, every action to be perfect with her. I wish I could find the words to express the tingling I get inside every time I see her. And, it doesn't matter whether she's in pajamas, jeans, sweats, or dressed up. Her entire persona exudes beauty and seeing her drives me to a state of pure joy and ecstasy that makes me long to hold and caress her. Anyone that sees her would think she looks to be 16 to 17 years of age but in reality she was going on 6 years of age in September. The thought of her being so young always snaps me out daydreams of ravishing her body. Her body is physically matured now. There are times that I can smell her arousal around me and I can always smell when she is going through her monthly menstrual cycle. Poor thing ... she always seems to be in a lot of pain when it starts and always seems to find excuses as to why my hands hold her stomach. Deep down I know she is just using me for my heat.

The plane was beginning its decent. I looked out the window and was awe struck over the scenic view. I know understand Maine's longtime slogan of "where mountains meet the sea," and is definitely an apt description for this lovely coastal town. I had read up on Camden, Maine while I was sitting in the hospital lobby waiting for the outcome of my dad's surgery. According to the tourism guide that Nessie mailed me about a week ago ... this town is famous for its large fleets of windjammers - relics and replicas from the age of sailing. Visitors to Camden can take an excursion on one of the windjammers around Deer Isle and Penobscot Bay during the months of June-September. Camden is home to Camden Hills State Park, which is 5,500 acres of rolling hills and 30 miles of beautiful hiking trails. You can drive or hike to the summit of Mt. Battie for a breathtaking view of Camden Harbor, Penobscot Bay and all the inland lakes and rivers. There is also a 112-site campground within the park, and both fresh and saltwater beaches are nearby. You can rent your own powerboat or sailboat for a harbor cruise to the nearby islands, or try your hand at canoeing, kayaking or rowing. The activities in Camden are endless including horseback riding, swimming, fishing, biking, parasailing, sightseeing, and golf, exploring lighthouses or relaxing on the beach. Fun day trips will take you antiquing through the small coastal towns of Boothbay, Searsport, Castine or Blue Hill. Downtown Camden has some of the best shopping in the district, and its size makes it fun to explore its shops, restaurants, and art galleries on Main Street, in alleys and side streets around the harbor. Summer and fall finds the Camden Hills alive with festivals and arts and crafts fairs - something is always abuzz in this picturesque harbor town. And, I plan to do it all with Nessie once I resolve the latest scare caused by the Volturi.

I strolled off the plane with my carry on not sure who would be waiting for me. My thoughts kept roaming back to Alice's phone call and the danger that Edward had inadvertently placed Nessie in when he sprinted off into the woods with her. That was definitely out of character for Edward not to put more thought into his actions. As I neared the lobby of the airport I could smell the sweetening vampire stench hit my nose. I breathed in a little deeper to decipher it was someone I knew or a true blood sucker. There was no doubt if it was a Cullen. I was able to narrow it down to Rosalie and Emmett. Sure enough, Emmett and Rosalie were off to the side waiting for me to show up. Emmett ran up to me, shook my hand, hit my shoulder as he gave me a "guy" hug and stated, "Man, it is good to have you home. You have been missed not only by Nessie but all of the family. Alice and Esme have your room set up, to include a new wardrobe." I shook my head slightly, wearing a knowing grin at Emmett of how well the Pixie and Esme take care of the whole family. I punched Emmett's shoulder lightly as I stated, "It is good to be home. I have missed you guys to ... even Blondie." As I turned to give her a light hug, I marveled at how Rosalie and I's relationship has grown over the years from hatred to now friendship to ... even close brotherly/sisterly relationship. I would do anything, to include give up my own life, to keep this family safe because this family (THE CULLENS) is now my family too! The Quileute tribe leaders have strengthened the treaty agreement between them and the Cullens. For the most part, my life was going smoothly. Especially since my dad has once again proved the doctors wrong with his will to want to survive. I think his main reason for wanting to live was to see me happy, married to Nessie and to be around for our first born child.

We left the lobby, eager to get home. I collectively stated eager to get home because the climate in the house was mournful for the injuries that occurred to the young boy in the wood, the pain Jane inflicted on Edward and a missing boy that Aro stole and seems to be a valuable item to the Volturi. And, carelessness on my part, the mental anguish Nessie is feeling not having me near her. A lot of our separation was no one's fault other than timing of my father's health condition and the Cullens' need to be relocated. Everything will return to normal, or as normal as can be expected for shape shifters and vampires can hope to have. I know, no ego intended, Nessie's spirit should lift when she sees me; it's an imprint thing. Typical of Edward's protectiveness of his family that I have grown to appreciate, he sent Rosalie and Emmett to pick me up in the Guardian. The **Mercedes-Benz S600 Guard** edition looks for all intents and purposes like a standard version of the vehicle. This stealth is merely a disguise, however, for the extreme degree of safety that it provides all occupants. Also known as the S-Guard, this vehicle uses integrated armor and a host of other features to keep bullets, explosions and shrapnel from piercing its passenger compartment. Unlike other armored cars, which merely layer extra thick steel over a pre-existing chassis, the S-Guard is built on a dedicated assembly line that installs of the necessary special materials directly at the factory while the entire car is being built. This process also incorporates the extra strengthening that the vehicle's frame and other panels undergo in order to make them robust enough to deal with the additional weight and stress of these features. How strong is the S600 Guard's special skin? Strong enough to withstand attack from small arms fire, hand grenades and a wide range of explosives. (just as strong as the skin of the vampires. It's not just the steel and glass that has been thickened in order to keep out the bad guys – the vehicle also features a gas tank which has been designed to self-seal in case of puncture, a fire control system that will automatically suppress any flames feeding off the sedan, and tires which can escape even when shot flat. Whenever extra mass is added to an automobile, whether it be in the form of bling or in this case armor, performance is bound to suffer. Fortunately, the S600's 12-cylinder, twin-turbo engine is more than up to the task of handling an increased load. With 510 horsepower and 612 lb-ft of torque, the S600 Guard was already over-equipped for regular driving, and the extra grunt helps to make easy work of handling the additional weight of all of its safety improvements. Inside the S-Guard, passengers are unlikely to notice anything different about their environment. The sedan is meant to protect in a completely transparent fashion, offering security without intrusion into the ultra-luxury world created by Mercedes-Benz. Sumptuous leather, opulent electronic features and a smooth ride are hallmarks of the S-Class. What's more, dignitaries will not attract any additional attention to themselves while riding in the S600 Guard thanks to its low-key, stock appearance. Sort of like a vampire passing itself off as human – the differences are all underneath the surface. Well, this certainly explains why Edward thought Bella would be safe enough in the Guardian and decided to keep it after the birth of Nessie. They left the car parked out front of the airport. All three of us jumped in the car and less than 15 minutes of Emmett's crazy need for speed driving skills we arrived at our new home.

I can honestly say I was speechless for once as Emmett pulled the car into the garage. This place had to be the largest of the homes that Carlisle has purchased thus far. As I exited the car my sensitive hearing picked up the cries of my baby. I quickly made my way through the house, totally thoughtless of my manners to say hello to my family as my first concern was to console my love, my whole reason for being. I skidded around the corner quickly coming within a few feet of the library. I knew that is where I could find my Nessie. I had to regroup my thoughts before I approached her because her overwhelming sweet smell instantly took over my wolf senses. My wolf within wanted, no needed, to take care of her and make her mine that no other being could ever do. As I struggled to right my mind, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and was relieved to see it was only my best friend, Bella. I picked her up and hugged her; relieved to see her but quickly placed her back on the floor so that I could return to my task at hand which was to hold my Nessie, wipe her tears away and remind her that I love her. Just as I was thinking those thought my Nessie looked up, tears dripping down her cheek. She sucked in her breath and then collapsed to the floor; the color from her face draining. I crumpled to the floor next to her. I was relieved to see her chest rising and lowering as she breathed, My appearance must have overwhelmed her too much which caused her to pass out. I wonder when she fed last.

I picked her up and moved both of us to the leather sofa. Her skin felt slightly clammy but I could feel her coming around as she became restless in my arms. Within minutes but actual felt like hours to me, Nessie opened her eye lids, her long golden eyelashes lifted to allow me to see her deep chocolate eyes. The blush on her cheeks began to darken and her soft kissable lips gasped a little as she quietly said my name. I ran my hands through her hair and pulled her closer so that I could kiss the top of her head. As I was pulling her closer, my chest grazed hers and I could feel her nipples stick out against me and her arousal hit my nose. It took all my willpower not to rip her shirt and jeans off her and plunge my being deep into the core of her ... breaking her seal and making us one. As quickly as those thoughts came to my mind I began to feel guilt that was not my current purpose for holding Nessie. My relationship with Nessie at this point in our life is best friends. Though Nessie's body responds as an adult her actual age quickly dampened any animal instincts I was feeling to ravish this beautiful woman laying in my arms. I have eternity to meet those needs ... at this time the need to care for and repair the hurt that Nessie was currently feeling. I gently pushed a lock of hair from Nessie's forehead and brushed my lips against her letting her feel that I was here for her and that I cared. Nessie must have read my mind because she snuggled in closer to steal my heat. She seemed to be breathing deeply and just as I was analyzing why she was doing that she sat up and placed her hands against my face.

* * *

NESSIE'S POV: For once in my life, not that it has been a long life, I was so overwhelmed that I could not speak. I took in deep breaths of air so that I could smell Jacob's intoxicating scent. His smell and warmth always seemed to calm me. What was just minutes ago that my heart felt like it was being ripped from my being was quickly mended when my night and shining armor entered the library and back into my life. My selfishness instantly took over, wanting to stamp my Jacob as MINE and ONLY MINE! At that moment no thought of how he got here, how he was feeling or how was the outcome of his father's surgery. Yes, I know this is very shallow of me but then again this is me really being a six year old half human, half vampire being child. My excuse is that it is part of my genetic make up. Fortunately, this side of me was only seen when I was spent an extended amount of time away from Jacob. Seeing as I needed to communicate with Jacob and let him know I was relieved to see him, I decided to use my gift. I raised my hands to his face flashing him pictures of my travel with my family across country to arrive to our new home. I showed him the welcoming scene when I arrived and the quickened pace that took me into the dangers of the woods, the sight of the two human boys, how I controlled my lust not to drink their blood followed by the fear of my father hurt and the days as they passed patiently waiting for him to heal, my thoughts of Jacob and his pain he must have been feeling with his father under going surgery again and my weakness of when I could not reach him by phone. Silent tears glistened from my eyelashes as I came to the realization of how thoughtless I must seem for not thinking of Jacob's father. I didn't even know if he was still alive, so wrapped up in my own needs. Jacob must be so disappointed in me. I must have forgotten to remove my hand because the next set of words that left my Jacob's lips was, "My dad is okay. He shocked the doctors at how quickly he regained his strength from the surgery. He pretty much kicked me out of the house saying that it was more important for me to keep Nessie safe than hover around an old man that is not ready to die. I am the one who should be sorry for leaving you alone for so long. Please forgive me my love."

I turned to look at Jacob and it seemed as if the world around me seemed to stop. I felt as if I was being pulled toward Jacob's as invisible cables began binding our souls together. Oh my, I think I am in love with my best friend. Just as I was adjusting to my new feelings, Jacob jumped up, grabbed my hand and began tugging me to follow him out of library, through the house to the outside. Once outside, he gave me a wild look as he sprinted behind a tree to transform into a wolf. My Jacob must have misread my look of desire for his love for the need to feed. He was right though ... I was hungry. I jumped onto his back, letting him become the alpha that was his birthright and the protector I knew him to be. We ripped through the woods, slowing as we came across a herd of moose. I took down the bull and my Jacob stayed within viewing distance to ensure I stayed safe. Unbeknown to us, someone was watching from afar and not liking what he saw.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ... please leave feedback to me on who you believe is watching Jacob and Nessie.


	7. Summer Nights

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephanie Meyer, author of the**_**Twilight Series,**_**created and owns the names and character profiles in my story.)**

_I want to thank all of you that have added me to your favorite story list and for the two folks that took a few minutes of their time to leave me feedback. Sorry for the delay. I have been busy w/work, school, sick kids ... I have three term papers that are due on Tuesday. I hope you will enjoy this chapter … _

See the curtains hangin' in the window, in the evenin' on a Friday night.  
A little light a-shinin' through the window, lets me know everything is alright.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.

See the paper layin' in the sidewalk, a little music from the house next door.  
So I walked on up to the doorstep, through the screen and across the floor.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.

Sweet days of summer, the jasmine's in bloom. July is dressed up and playing her tune.  
And I come home from a hard day's work, and you're waiting there, not a care in the world.  
See the smile a-waitin' in the kitchen, food cookin' and the plates for two.  
See the arms that reach out to hold me, in the evening when the day is through.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.

**By James Seals and Dash Crofts**

CHAPTER 7 – SUMMER NIGHTS

Old man winter is loosing his grip, regardless of how hard he tries to hang on. The lakes and ponds on the Cullen's land are opening up throughout the 350 acres estate. It won't be long before the lakes are ice free. I am anxious to take my first dip with Nessie in the lake since summer is just around the corner. Today's newspaper said it had been a really strange ice out this year due to the extreme cold Maine experienced this winter.

Why we waited so long to move to Maine was mind boggling. This place was perfect for my family of vampires and my imprint to live. Shit, this place had all the amenities I could ever want. But, who am I kidding? Anywhere that my Nessie decides to live will always be perfect for me, just so long as I get to be near her. Nessie seems so alive here. Between playing nurse assistant to her Grandpa Carlisle's home patient, Thomas, interacting with her family members and hunting with me, she seemed to be like an exotic flower opening its petal for the first time ... extremely breathtaking. And, that look that she has on her face when she sees me lately makes knots in my stomach and makes me go weak in the knees ... I won't even give you the number count for showers I've had to reduce the stress she was invoking on my manhood. Thank goodness Alice hooked me up with some luxurious Dove lotion soap. Just as my thoughts were focusing on more intimate thoughts of Nessie, the door bell rang. The intrusion was a relief because I certainly did not need to upset Edward anymore than what he has been lately. Edward has been beside himself with guilt of not being able to protect Thomas' brother, Gavin, from Aro and Jane and now not being able to rescue him from the Volturi without endangering his wife in the process. He paced back and forth in and out of Thomas' room; constantly running his fingers through his hair and making those faces we are all familiar with when he finds himself in a predicament. A few times I overheard Carlisle trying to console his son but to no avail. It seemed that no sooner than the endless sounds of pacing would stop would be the beginning of hours of mournful lyrics that would drift from the piano room. I can comprehend Edward's concern but still Bella is not one to mess with, especially when provoked. Her developed powers are a force not to be reckoned with. She easily takes Jasper and Emmett down with one arm tied behind her back. As a matter of fact, I would say she is the strongest of the Cullens'. Why, just the other day her brothers (Emmett and Jasper) persuaded her into another sparring match where both guys ended up getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter. Emmett found himself laying on the ground after Bella quickly made a stick and move maneuver while holding Jasper at bay with her shield and pushing anguishing pictures of his mate being pulled apart and burned into his very soul. Emmett and Jasper believed all of their training with Bella has brought out her strengths. But I think they are only partially right. I also think that her powers are amplified by her passion to protect my Nessie and Edward.

Oh yes, I need to get the door. I totally forgot that besides Edward and Carlisle, I was the only one home today. I walked downstairs this morning to the smell of scrabbled eggs, ham, and biscuits. Once I reached the kitchen, I found my plate in the warmer and a note from Nessie that read:

_Good Morning My Jacob,_

_Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie are stealing me for the day to go shopping. _

_Grandmom, mom and my uncles are out hunting. Please call me when you_

_wake up._

_Love,_

_Your Nessie_

Breakfast was delicious, as usual. Though I must say it is more fun when Nessie and I share breakfast because nine time out of ten she ends up feeding me because she says I am a messy eater. I am not really, I just enjoy having Nessie take care of me ... just don't tell her my secret. My Nessie has become a great cook. Like everything Nessie does or touches it is always with passion and perfection; traits she inherited from her parents. As I was reaching to turn the doorknob the sound of the door bell went off again. I opened the door to find an older couple that looked to be in their late forties, early fifties. They must be the parents of Gavin and Thomas. It appeared that the mother must have been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy. I could see where the boys received their looks ... they seem like carbon copies of their father.

I cordially greeted the couple, asking what I could do to assist them. The father stepped up to me first, offering his hand to shake and then stated, "We are Thomas ... slightly gulping ... and Gavin's parents. My name is Robert Redfern and my wife's name is Carmine. I apologize for the delay of picking up our son and definitely in your family's debt for the care you that he has been provided." I welcomed the both of them and motioned for them to come in the house. I had them follow up the stairs to the room that housed their son. Like any guess to the Cullens ... Thomas' parents walked into a luxurious room that was traditionally decorated. The room was decorated in warm earth tones. Thomas had been placed in an enormous cherry rice carved four poster bed. He was laying with his head propped up on huge fluffy pillows. To the left of him was a 46 inch LED television and to the right were enormous windows that overlooked Esme's flower garden. Not bad digs for a person that had invaded their close family members privacy a few weeks ago. Fortunately for the Cullens, Thomas will never remember the true events that happened that day in the woods. As the Redferns were leaving, my Nessie and her aunts pulled up to unload the car from no doubt Alice's shopping adventure. As I ran up to the car to open the door for Nessie ... I could see she was totally drained.

I opened the car door and picked her up in my arms to carry her into the house. As I picked her up she pushed her face into the crook of my neck as if to inhale my scent; a habit she has been doing since she was a baby. Only Nessie was no longer a baby and when she does that to me my mind automatically roams to future dreams that I have of being with Nessie. I strolled through the massive front door and kicked it shut, not wanting to remove my grip on Nessie and walked toward the nearest sofa to place her down so that she could rest. As I reached the sofa, I knelt down and loosened my grip so that I could maneuver my body in position to lower Nessie to the sofa but she wouldn't let go. Oh darn, I guess I was going to have to spend the afternoon with the love of my life resting against my chest as I watched a couple of car shows ... I am a lucky guy.

As Nessie melted up against my body, I gently ran my fingers through her hair and pressed my lips to the top of her head. I gently whispered "I love you Ness" though I doubt that she heard me. All she did was snuggle in closer and push her hand inside my shirt so that it rested against my chest.

* * *

My eyes opened to light coming in through my window. I wasn't sure what time it was or how I ended up in bed. The last I could remember was laying in Jake's warm arms. If I had to guess, I'd say it was six or seven in the morning. I could tell since I heard Mom and Dad in the music room. I contemplated going to see them, but I didn't want to disturb them. It was not often that they are able to spend time alone, away from the rest of the family and me. So I decided to stay in bed a while longer to analyze what my dream meant. My dream seemed so real ... like it had happened or was going to happen soon. I figured now was the time to think about it because Dad was focused on something other than reading my thoughts. I knew he hated it when I thought about that day in the meadow with the Volturi and my family's near death experience. My dad hated when I thought about that day almost as much as he hated when I thought about Jacob, my Jacob. I am almost six years old but I looked more like a fifteen or sixteen year old. I also thought like one, as much as my dad loathed it. I saw Jacob as more than just a friend or a protector now. I saw him as a.... well, as a lover. Like who wouldn't ... Jacob Black is drop dead gorgeous. When Jake and I go out I get so jealous because what those human girls think not only embarrass me but at the same time anger me because he is all mine. I thought that my dad was going to be upset when he found out I was in love with Jake, that he I would want to rip my head off, but instead, he seemed to deal with his inner turmoil and now seemed reserved to accepting what the fates have dealt him.

But even thinking of Jacob couldn't shake the way I was feeling. This wasn't the first time I had woken from this dream. In fact, I have woken up from this dream every night for the past few weeks. As a matter of fact the dreams seemed to begin when that boy, Gavin, was abducted by the Volturi. My dreams would always start with Jacob and I running through the woods playing tag. Every time I could see us vividly running toward each other; Jacob wearing one of his Alpha looks ... determined to win and me trying to analyze how I was going to make my move to get him to fall on top of me (by accident of course). Each time I could feel a cool breeze brush across my slightly perspired skin, my face flushed from my thoughts of touching my lips to Jacobs. Just as Jacob's body is near enough and I can smell him he vanishes and is replaced with face of a man I do not know but somewhat seems deja vu familiar. This man's face is rugged like a roman gladiator. He has gorgeous jet black wavy hair, strong cheek bones, inviting lips and the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen. His eyes are like someone I met ... like ... but couldn't be the boy that was stolen from the woods ... Gavin. The way that his man looks at me gives me feelings I should not have other than for my Jacob. And his smell is like this incredible sweet woodsy summer smell. I shudder every time from the electric feel that runs through my body to my center section of my being as his fingertip gentle caress my cheeks and move further down to run traces down my neck, back ... oh my God ... my thighs. When this man touches my thighs I feel as if I catch on fire ... it creates such an ache that I clearly do not understand but feel a need to know what more could be offered ... as my thoughts move to why I have this ache it seems to grow dark around us as cloak figures seem to circle us and I step back from him ready to protect but as I turn to reassure him that he will be safe those mesmerizing eyes turn from blue to red and the woods seem to echo from the haunted laughter that comes from this man lips as I find myself being tossed over his shoulder and the guy, along with the cloak figures who seem to be protecting him from me and then I wake up to darkness. But this morning I just couldn't shake my thoughts of this dream and what the meaning of it was. Only my dad knew of all the powers I have discovered over the last two years. I was gaining all the strengths that my mom had but minus the training from my uncles because my dad wouldn't let me. For some reason, my dad did not want the other family members knowing about my abilities. My dream was so vivid, as if I was there again. I felt as frightened as I had felt when Aro was deciding whether or not to let my family live. I felt as fearful and sad as I did when my Mom had placed me on Jacob's shoulders to run. This man with extremely strong features ... I shuddered, thinking about this wasn't helping. I listened more closely to my mom and dad talking ... I really wanted to bust into the room and jump into my daddy's arms. He always knows how to calm me ... Jacob is normally my first choice but I didn't know how to discuss this particular dream with Jacob.

I could hear my father sigh. "It feels like yesterday she just wanted to sit on my lap and play the piano with me. Now, in a few weeks she will be starting school for the first time. I need to tell you Bella that I do not have a good feeling about this. I think something is coming. I am surprised Alice has not had any visions of it. But, knowing Nessie ... she is such a strong minded person and so passionate in what she believes in ... come here woman ... I can't imagine where she inherited those traits.

I heard them chuckle, and I knew the look that would be in their eyes and the smile that would be on their faces. Maybe it was time to get up, just to let them know I was awake…

I finally gave in a looked at the clock. Looks like I had been wrong. It was close to five am. I slid out of bed and went to my closet. I pulled on a pair of Seven for Mankind jeans and soft pink Juicy Couture t-shirt that clinged to of my curves; displaying the curve of my breast, tiny waist and long exposed neck. I easily filled out a D-cup, which had only happened recently. I couldn't deny that I was happy when I woke up to find that I no longer had a flat chest. I basically got my boobs over night. I let out a small giggle remembering Jacob and Dad's faces, opened the door to my room and walked out. I hope my parents weren't all over each other like they were a few months ago ... let's just say it was an educational experience for all concerned.

I walked into the piano room to find my father's face buried into my mom's being. He was running his hands up and down my mom's legs and occasionally moving his fingers in and out of my mom as he devoured my mom like the main meal. They were both making noises that seemed to be coming from deep in the back of their throats. Their noises stirred something deep inside of me that made me want to run through the house until I found Jake and ... that is part I am still working out but I know someday soon I wanted to be laying on top that piano with Jake between my legs ... just thinking those thoughts ... I turned around and headed toward Jacob's room. I know I promised my dad not to enter Jacob's room while he was sleeping but I needed to seize this opportunity while I was feeling brave to kiss Jacob.

I tip toed up to Jacob's door and slowly turned the door knob to enter his room. I felt as though my heart was going to beat out of my chest ... I just hope it wasn't going to wake up Jacob, at least not yet. As I gracefully glided over to his bed, I could make out the outline of his body under the sheets since that is all he slept under because of his heat that radiates from his body. I tried to stifle a wave of giggles as I thought of the mischief I was up to and was caught off guard as I closed in the distance to his bed and realized the thoughts floating through my mind were not just mine but that of Jacob's. He was thinking of kissing me too.

Please leave feedback ... I should be able to post a few chapters over Christmas/New Year break.


	8. Summer's First Kiss

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephanie Meyer, author of the**_**Twilight Series,**_**created and owns the names and character profiles in my story.)**

_Please leave feedback ... feedback lets me know I am on the right track or need to move in another direction. As promised … quick update … chapter 8_

_Do you remember your first kiss?_

**Summer's Final Bliss**

by Ladycat

The summer sun beats down on us,  
As the heat melts our hearts,  
To finally realize we love each other -  
We never want to be apart.

The summer rays beat upon us,  
As we share our first kiss.  
For to have you in my life  
truly would be bliss.

The sadness that I feel,  
As the summer sun moves on,  
Is the same sadness that I feel  
Knowing our love is gone.

The last of our playing in the trees.  
The last time to enjoy the sun.  
Winter is soon coming our way,  
Our summer soon is done.

CHAPTER 8 – SUMMER'S FIRST KISS

I could feel my Nessie draw herself up to my face. Her sweet breath drifted to my nose, hitting me like some type of aphrodisiac. It was all I could do not to lift her up, throw her onto my bed, grab onto her hips and enter her being to consummate what belonged to me but I knew I could not do that … at least not yet. God, what I would not do to thrust myself into her warm, extremely tight pussy … to be the one to break her seal and welcome her into womanhood. I need to maintain my distance for right now though for many reasons. At least that it what I keep reminding myself when she is near me. But my willpower is weak when it comes to Nessie. All she needs to do is ask and I must comply. After all, I was created to please her. Nessie is my imprint; my soul mate.

Nessie slowly climbed into bed, molding her body against mine. Still pretending I was asleep, I placed my arm over her body and drew her even closer to me. I inhaled her scent which smelled like a little bit of heaven; sweet, sexy and extremely intoxicating. My little angel was going to be the death of me yet. Jacob man (I thought to myself)… you need to pull yourself together. Just as I was thinking this I found myself in the biggest predicament. I had not anticipated that my little nymph had an alternative motive this morning … one that listed me as must complete. I don't think that I am going to get out of this one. I could smell her arousal come from her womanhood. What I would not do to be licking up her sweet juices right about now. Damn Jacob … you need to snap out of this before you go all Alpha and lose control.

* * *

I read Jacob's mind and knew now that he needed me just as much as I needed him. I knew I was not brave enough to meet all of Jacob's needs but I knew I was ready to do a little experiment with him that involved getting my first kiss. This is the least I could do to help release some of the pent up anguish we both are feeling. I didn't think one simple kiss could hurt us … well think again …

I placed my hands around Jacob's neck and drew myself up to where my lips were even with his. As I was moving closer to touch his lips, my womanhood began twitching below … it was such an incredible ache that made me want, no beg to have it go away and I knew Jacob was the only one to do that. My kiss started out slowly with tender caution that was quickly replaced by an ever increasing passion where our tongues touched and I nibbled on his lips while I used my hands with precision to communicate my love and acceptance that I belonged to Jacob. I found that Jacob met my lips with intense passion; passion that left me extremely weak and yearning for more. The kiss left me shivering and my skin tingled and I could feel goose bumps everywhere; it was electrifying. There is no wondering my family members where always found cuddled up, pushed up against the wall or various other positions … kissing. This felt really good and so very right to be lying in my Jacob's arms and to be having his lips on mine. I just wonder what those lips will feel like in that place where I saw my dad kiss my mom. I just know I am going to have to figure out a way to convince Jacob that he wants to do this to me and soon.

As I relished in my latest goal to get closer to Jacob … summer courtship goal … I felt a cool breeze cross my skin and smelled that familiar scent from my dreams; sweet summer woodsy smell. I instantly tensed and looked around the room to find that the room was empty with just my Jacob and me lying together. How odd was it for me to smell him when just seconds ago I was in ecstasy; receiving my first kiss with my childhood sweetheart.

* * *

The kiss left me breathless. I have been anticipating this day for almost six years. I could hear our hearts beating as one and all my thoughts of stopping Nessie went out the window; nothing else in this world mattered at this moment other than sharing the perfect first kiss for my Nessie. Her golden hair fell across her face, her cheeks flushed with anticipation and her eyes were full clouded over like she was actually spellbound to touch my lips with her own. It was the perfect first kiss for her and the most perfect first love kiss for me.

I couldn't leave you guys hanging … so I thought I would at least write about their first kiss so you can all go to bed with a smile on your face tonight. Happy dreams … oh, and don't forget to leave feedback.


	9. My Initial Reaction

(All credit goes to Ms. Meyer, author of _Twilight_. All characters in this story were created by her)

Lots of lemons in this chapter as I try to enter Gavin back into your reading ...

My initial reaction was to question Aro as to why this vixen was with the shape shifter instead of me. Why would she sneak into this dog's room … to allow him to touch her soft white skin and to share her first kiss … first kiss with him? I was so taken aback, my rage and disgust apparent on my face. What gave me some gratification was that she briefly had thoughts of me at the end, though it was painful enduring what I saw and wanting to be in his shoes for just that split second … to be the one giving her the first kiss. I know Aro said that I cannot make my appearance yet … that I was to follow a set course but, being me, I have already deviated from his plans by planting thoughts of me in Renesmee's dreams. I never missed an opportunity to watch her sleep and encourage thoughts of me.

Don't get me wrong I was testing waters with not totally obeying Aro but my need for Renesmee far outweighed that ancient vampires futuristic map that detailed my destiny. Unfortunately/fortunately (depending on who was looking at it) my attraction for her has been consuming me from the very first moment I laid eyes on her. I had, nor have I since, ever seen such a vision of beauty and grace. Her presence, as she floated across the floor, commanded my attention the first day I laid eyes on her at the woods. I must say these vampires are an interesting species; one, that I long for intimacy with. And because I'm fairly certain she has mind reading powers, even if she doesn't, she knows the lust I feel for her in her dreams. However, I can't say that she has a genuine affection for me as she never lets on either way that she is interested.

Right now I imagine that underneath her stoic outward appearance rests the body and soul of an extremely passionate woman. One, who over time will come comfortable and open with me every time we engage in conversation and allow me to kiss her passionately on the lips. I want our first kiss to be the most gentle, soft, sensual experience I can share. I don't know if it's a trance she can put me in or if I am truly reacting to the emotions my mind and body perceive. But, when our lips finally touch, I know it will be like lightning bolts that will strike the essence of my being. I dream of her fragrance that I know to be heaven sent; the most subtle sweet fragrance I ever have consumed; I know because I have breathed her scent in more than once while she was in deep sleep. It's amazing the dreams and detail I can remember about this woman. I have since learned women of her species have the ability to emit a wanton variety of tastes and aromas when engaging men. My thoughts needless to say, leave my cock screaming for release again. I hope it won't be long before I can finally touch her and make her mine.

Aro's plan was to reintroduce me into society and the Cullen clan with the start of school. Thankfully, school is just around the corner. My only worry I had was how I was going to fit back in with my birth family without the burning need to drink their blood …

My biggest fantasy of Renesmee is for her to become friends with me and eventually want to bring me home. My plan is to become her closest confident, slowly using my own powers to seduce her into submitting to me.

Please keep it a secret ... this is my biggest fantasy that I plan to make a reality … It is an early Saturday morning. Renesmee invited me over to work on a school project. I see myself arriving a half an hour early to compose myself. Each time I fantasy this situation I debate whether I should masturbate before going to her door. Each time I turn off my temptation to masturbate realizing I want to share my warm load of cum with her. I wanted to explode inside of her and taste it mixed with her erotic juices. I would let her decide what she wanted to do with it or where she wanted me to explode.

In my dream, I have to knock three times on the door before I hear her soft sweet voice announce she was coming (and each time I think to myself if you're not I hope to make you do so before very long). I imagine that when she opens the door I am instantly rewarded with the understanding she has something sexual on her mind. She stood there in a sheer white silk button down shirt that came to rest a little above mid-thigh; far enough below her secret garden as to not give away all her true secrets. A pair of white panties and a lace bra was clearly visible through her top and the brown areas that surrounded her nipples, which were not yet pert, were visibly noticeable as well. She looked deep into my eyes and in an extremely sultry voice said, do come in and please follow me. As I walked behind her she kept flirtingly pulling aside her left collar as if fanning herself, while giving me a "come fuck me" look over her shoulder. Her tease became more intense as she climbed the stairs keeping just far ahead enough of me to le me capture glimpses of her soft, smooth round ass. My thoughts were of nothing but burying my face between her legs to teach her the pleasures of anal sex, realizing she might not be accustomed to this sort of love making. She waltzed into her room, turned around and sat on the end of her bed and, while patting the bed next to her, said won't you join me please. And, immediately after that she reached to start unbuttoning her top. I quickly stepped up to her and grabbed her hands to stop her from doing what she had planned. I looked deep into her eyes and said, not this way, not tonight, let us do this together. And, with that I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back onto her back keeping her legs draped over the end. I stepped between her legs and slightly pushed against them, with my legs, to open her for my pleasure. In doing so, I noticed that her panties pulled tightly against her now swollen pussy lips. Next I crawled up on the bed and straddled her waist with my knees so I could easily unbutton and open her top to expose her entire body but particularly her supple breasts and unshaven mound. I intentionally left her bra and panties on which I could tell disappointed her as I made no effort to remove them or touch her. I resumed my position between her legs at the end of the bed except this time I knelt to my knees and while doing so grabbed her insides of her thighs. I told her I did this for balance but I secretly did so because I know this excites her. In fact, her reaction was to arch her back and lift her ass off the bed in anticipation. And, in doing so, she pulled her panties tighter against her cunt and the bulging outline of her cunt lips looked as if they were begging to be spread. And, for the first time I caught a wisp of her bright red pubic hairs through the thin material of her panties. Once she settled herself back on the bed I decided it was time to pleasure her as I hoped she wanted to be. I started by lifting her feet, gently massaging them, letting my fingers flow up her calves and brought them to rest inside the top of both knees and lightly scratched her warm smooth skin. Instantly, her legs were covered in goosebumps of pleasure and anticipation. I have never seen a woman react to having her thighs touched as Renesmee does. In one swift movement, I repositioned my fingers right below her panty line on the inside of each leg and slowly scratched my way back down to the insides of the top of her knees. The groan that escaped her lips while arching her back and ass again was a call to tend to her sexual desires. But, when I looked at her panty clad ,aching, hungry cunt, I was enjoyably surprised to see that a wet spot had formed right where my cock would enter her dripping wet pussy. I put my hands under both her knees and gently lifted them off the bed, whispering that I wanted her to spread her legs a wide as she could for me so I could explore the erogenous zones between her legs. She needed no other prompting as she slid her feet up and planted them firmly on the bed while at the same time sliding her cunt to within inches of my face whose chin was by now resting on the bed in excited anticipation. And, with this movement, her panties were pulled so hard against her cunt lips that they were exposed on both sides of her panties. The view was intoxicating and I immediately leaned in and licked her exposed skin as well as run my tongue the full length of her hot, wet panties. The musk from her juices sent my head spinning and I was hypnotically drawn her cunt. I buried my face deep and pushed my tongue hard against her panties right over her asshole and her cunt opening. I was literally tongue fucking both of her holes. And, surprisingly, she seemed to take more pleasure in my tongue pushing against her asshole than her cunt. I wonder if that is because vampires don't pleasure themselves with anal intercourse, which doesn't always entail inserting a penis. I was brought out of my state of being lost in thought by her barely audible whisper "please take my panties off so I can feel your tongue in every hole I have. She lifted her legs straight up and I slid her panties from beneath her and off completely. As she was repositioning her legs I rested my hand on top of her silky pubic mound and took in how perfectly her pubic hair matched that of the hair on her head. I had never seen a red head completely naked (I know she still had her bra on) and I am convinced there is no lovelier sight. I will never feel love for another woman as I felt for her at that moment she totally exposed her being to me. I am forever committed. I looked her in the eyes and told her "I love you unconditionally." I know that seems kind of fast, but sometimes you just know what is right (after all we are destined to be together to create the chosen one) regardless of all else. And, while I was staring into her eyes she asked me to move my hand so I had an unobstructed view of her. When I looked down, she had positioned herself so her knees were almost pressing against her shoulders and her pussy and asshole were exposed as I never thought she would expose herself to me. I looked up at her to tell her what a vision of beauty she was but she begged me, "please tongue fuck me where you tongue just was!" I leaned down, gently spread her cunt lips and held them open while I ran my tongue the entire length of her left lip, quickly tickling her clit and then running my tongue down her other lip but I didn't stop there. I rested my tongue on her asshole and gently kissed it with both lips, pushing my tongue ever so slightly between my lips; just enough to trace circles around her wrinkled ridges. Then I sucked the thin layer of skin between there and her pussy to excite her even more. But, what got her was when I softly blew cool air, where my tongue had just been. I silently giggled as I saw her lift her zone closer to my face so I could see the ridges pinch tightly against each other in anticipation of a more forceful entry. Who was I to take exception; I slowly started circling her hole again but applied a greater degree of pressure enough so that her hole relaxed and opened for me to glide in and out of her; which I sensed was giving her more and more pleasure than she had ever imagined. My continual stroking relaxed her to the point where she and I both could feel my tongue gliding in and out of what, up until now, had been a forsaken place for her. The more I stroked, the harder and deeper I pushed my tongue and the deeper I went the harder she pushed back. And, as I pushed in I could feel my nose being covered with the warm juices that were now flowing freely from her pussy. The taste and aroma was magnificent! I could tell my steady rhythm was exciting her like she had not been excited before and she started a deep guttural moan that let me know she was about to climax. In that instant, I pulled my tongue out, locked my lips around her clit and sucked hard. This, immediately, sent her into the throws of an orgasm she had never experienced and she lost control bucking wildly. When her spasms subsided, she sat up and kissed me more deeply and passionately than any woman has ever kissed me. She not only kissed but she licked my every part of my face that came in contact with her zone as if she wanted to taste the part of herself, that until now, she had considered forbidden.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly, whispering "I want to experience as much of you and I together as I can; I never want to let go of you. I asked her to get on her knees and while she was doing so, I slipped behind her. I unsnapped her bra but instead of slipping it off her shoulders I reached around her and cupped her breasts in both hands. I leaned down and softly kissed her neck. I started caressing her breasts and her nipples immediately came to life. She leaned back hard against me, threw her head back and pushed her breasts up as if begging to be caressed harder. I slid the straps off her shoulders and threw her bra to the floor. I began pressing hard against her breasts while rolling her nipples between my thumbs and fingertips. And, as I increased the pressure against her straining nipples she pushed back harder and reached around, feeling for my cock. I pushed her hand away, moved back from her and ripped my clothes off as fast as I could. However, when I repositioned myself against her again, I did so where she could not feel my member with her hands. She was left of only feel it grow between her legs and come to rest between the cheeks of her ass. And, instead of going back to teasingly pinching her nipples I only took the left one in my left hand. And, I lowered my right hand down across her abdomen, past her pubic mound and came to rest where I could manipulate her clitoris; all the while moving slowly back and forth against her ass. I lightly and rapidly flicked her clit with the tip of my forefinger matching the speed and intensity of applying pressure to her nipple. She threw her head back, parted her lips and I needed no more prompting, I leaned down and kissed her. But, my kiss did not match the intensity of the pressure I was applying to her nipple and clit; I intentionally kissed her softly, slowly probing as deep into her mouth, with my tongue as I could. She responded by circling my tongue with hers as if pulling me deeper into her. My cock was rock hard and pushed it to where it was between her legs. And, as I tickled her clit she began to grind on my cock. If I had wanted to I could have fucked her in either hole right then and there, she was so wet she coved my cock with her juices on her first back and forth movment. She ached to be fucked. I then changed my motion from massaging only her clit to running my fingers the entire length of her cunt and gliding them over her ass. It took all I had not to cum from her pussy gyrating firmly against the head of my cock. I was covering my fingers with her juices and I rubbed her juice all over her sex. I ever so slightly stuck my finger between her pulsating cunt lips and entered her dark, warm wet love canal. I continued my manipulation until I knew she was lost in the ecstasy again and then I made my move. I moved my left hand behind her, pushed her forward asking her to get on her hands and knees. She not only got on her hands and knees, she spread herself to the point where she was completely exposed where I could literally see her juices flowing from her and her glistening puckered asshole begging to be finger fucked. I bent down and thrust my tongue as deep inside her pussy as I could - fucking her madly with it. She, simply, moved her ass up and down with every stroke of my tongue, again covering my face with her love nectar. And, when she was at the point of building to another climax, I stopped at her clit, drawing lazy circles around it with my tongue, slide my thumb as far into her pussy as I could and pressed lightly against her asshole with my little finger. Her hole swallowed my entire finger as she pushed against my face and hand. I proceeded to suck harder on her clit while I allowed her to ride my thumb and finger as forcefully as she desired. And, right before she came I stopped sucking, pulled out of her, flipped her over on her back and rammed myself deep inside her. But, I did not push once I was as deep inside her as I could go, I simply laid there, staring into the very essence of her soul through her eyes and whispered, "cum while you squeeze my cock with your cunt muscles!" But, she had already started doing that and within seconds she arched her back, lifted cunt up to suck harder and in that instant I slipped out and pushed deep into her ass. She saw a blinding light, wrapped her arms around me with a strength I did not realize she was capable of, a clutch that said I never want to let go, she moaned uncontrollably while kissing my neck and ears, saw a blinding light and screamed "god please fuck me, fuck me hard I want to feel your juices flow inside me." And, at that I withdrew knowing she had climaxed thinking I was going to save myself for another time but she had other plans; she pushed me back and took me deep into her mouth, sucking ever so gently and using her hand to stroke downward on my cock as she moved her lips up my shaft. She said, "I thought you wanted to share each others juices and when I acknowledged that, she mounted me and began grinding back and forth on my cock. With head thrown back, sighing deeply, she cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples for my enjoyment as well as hers. I didn't take long before I felt my cum explode deep inside of her. She stopped her grinding but squeezed my cock hard as she pulled off covering my cock with both our juices. She sucked my entire cock deep into her mouth and when she slid up the shaft I didn't notice one drop of cum. She laid down next to me, took my limp cock in her hand and held it while smiling at me. I thought she was going to swallow my load so she could enjoy the texture and flavor of our sex but instead, she leaned in and kissed me fully on the mouth pushing our juices across my lips and onto my tongue. Our tongues danced with excitement, my mind raced then exploded in the purest form of pleasure I have ever experienced. I wrapped her in my arms and held her as our hearts rhythmically beat together until we awoke the following morning.

As you can see ... Gavin has dark motives to take our Nessie from her Jacob to fulfill his destiny.


	10. Needing and Formulating a Plan

SEASONS OF CHANGE

By: Sonja Cullens

(**Stephanie Meyer, author of the**_**Twilight Series,**_**created and owns the names and character profiles in my story.)**

**This is a short chapter but wanted to straighten up some confusion so all future writing will be directly from Renesmee's thoughts since I left some of my readers confused.**

CHAPTER 10 – NEEDING AND FORMULATING A PLAN

My Jacob slowly lifted his thick long black eyelashes so that I could gaze into his deep chocolate brown eyes. I felt myself drifting deep into thought about how our kiss left me wanting more … no, needing more than what just transpired. Before by brain registered what I was thinking, my hands had already trailed to Jacob's face to pull him close to my lips again. As if in a trance, my lips began to nibble on and suck on Jacob's bottom lip before coming into closer contact, leaning in so that our noses touched and slowly opened my mouth a little bit before I gently pushed my tongue into Jacob's mouth … just enough so that the tip of my tongue met his. I let our tongues brush against each other briefly and gently and then pulled it back into my own mouth. Just as I did that I realized the lack of contact brought in odd sense of disconnect between Jacob and me so I laced my fingers through Jacob's hair urging him to return the passion that I knew we were both feeling. As if on cue, an internal growl escaped Jacob's lips as I found myself being repositioned under him. He began kissing me like he just couldn't get enough of me … not holding anything back. His hands were roaming all over my body, igniting electric fires all over my skin. I must say my imagination did not come close to reality of what I was experiencing now. From a distance I could hear panting and tensed for a brief moment before I realized the sound was actually coming from me. My hands seemed to be working on their own accord as I found them trailing down his muscular chest, incredible six pack to the stiff object that was pocking my body. Just as I went to touch what I wanted the most Jacob jumped from off the bed and began to apologize to me for placing me in this situation. Funny as it may have looked to an outsider, for me, the person experiencing this passion felt devastated … that I had done something wrong … you know … like the kid that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Well, this particular cookie jar would have been yummy. Don't kid yourself in thinking that I won't get to return to sample again. I loved a good challenge and Jacob just set the bar in assisting with my determination to get what I wanted and what I wanted was to touch that pokey thing (I will call it a schlong) between Jacob's legs. So, my wheels set to motion a plan to court my Jacob this summer … before he even realizes what hit him … I will have him eating out of my hands or more on track with my goal of eating the main course which is me and my aching wet pussy. As I was plotting my next move I used my talents to push images of Jacob and me picnicking near our family's lake this afternoon to Aunt Alice. I know she will have everything ready for us while I talk Jacob into getting up from bed.


	11. Summer Outing

(Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters from Twilight. I created some new ones to add some additional spice to my story)

I went to the Garden of Love.  
And saw what I never had seen:  
A Chapel was built in the midst,  
Where I used to play on the green.  
And the gates of this Chapel were shut,  
And "Thou Shalt Not", writ over the door;  
So I turn'd to the Garden of Love,  
That so many sweet flowers bore,  
And I saw it filled with graves,  
And tomb-stones where flowers should be:  
And Priests in black gowns, were walking their rounds,  
And binding with briars, my joys and desires.

The Garden of Love by William Blake (1757-1827)

_I must admit it is hard writing about summer when just a few weeks ago my town was hit with over 20 inches of snow. We measured 27 inches in our yard. And, so much for writing a lot of chapters for you, instead I found myself trying to put toys together using directions that were obviously meant for a person with an engineering degree. Anyway … I am hoping you like this chapter. I think I am finally over my writer's block._

NESSIE'S POV:

It was a beautiful sunny summer day. I sat a stone's throw from the lake leaning back a little to let the rays of light hit my skin as a warm breeze brushed against my cool pale skin. I could smell the flowers in bloom from Grandma Esme's newly planted gardens she created to brighten the landscape around the gazebo and the walkways to the lake.

I was beginning to get anxious for Jake to arrive. It seemed like I had been waiting hours for him but in actuality it had only been fifteen minutes as I glanced down to look at the time on my watch for the third time since arriving. My stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies and I was having difficulty sitting still while waiting. I had planned this day carefully. After all, this was my first real date with Jake since we shared our first kiss just hours ago. I know for most it may seem like I am rushing to grow up but you have to realize that I have been in love with my Jacob since the day I could remember. It is obvious to most that this love I have for Jacob has been cultivating for some time. As a matter of fact, I knew he was mine from the first day that I was born. This werewolf belonged only to me and I am going to mate him soon to complete us as one, to ignite our souls and strengthening our beings from two halves to one whole.

I must say, Aunt Alice really hooked me up from the visions I sent her. When I left Jacob's room to allow him to shower and get ready, I ran to my room to change my outfit. Why I was surprised was really stupid on my part. Aunt Alice, thinking of every detail of my day, had laid out a Betsey Johnson sundress; yellow sundress with white lace waist, adjustable straps, scalloped bottom, and fully lined and silk white lace panties. It only took me minutes to get dressed and run a brush through my hair, put some lip gloss on and tie a yellow ribbon in my hair to pull it from my face. I left a note on Jake's bed where to meet me which gave me some time to make it to the spot to ensure everything was set up. As I approached the lake area I found a romantic picnic lay out with all mine and Jake's favorite foods. Aunt Alice laid out a luxurious green table cloth and matching pillows. On top of the cloth she placed the Cullens' crested china set, Waterford wine glasses and Esme's best silver set for two with a floral arrangement consisting of two dozen red roses and sprigs of baby's breath to soften the red of the center piece. There was wicker food basket placed off to the side as well as a small CD player that had my favorite pianist, Debussy, playing softly in the background. I could hear a bird chirping nearby and the peaceful waves caressing the shore line of the lake. What a perfect day … not a cloud in the sky.

I looked around for the best place to sit and look beautiful for when Jake arrived. I knew Jacob loved to watch the sun dancing on my skin though my diamond skin did not shimmer as bright in comparison to my families. The sun was directly overhead, filling the lake area with a golden light. As I was leaning back on my arms to enjoy my surroundings I closed my eyes to allow my environment to take over my senses. I felt the soft cool caress from the breeze. It seemed to glide gently up my legs, hips … sliding up my breast and seemed to end at my lips. The breeze felt tantalizing against my skin … like little electric shocks shooting all over my body. I had goose bumps appear on my skin as if someone's fingertips were exploring my skin. My arousal became evident as my nipples became taught against the fabric touching my skin. Even my finger tips seemed to come alive from its touch. Just as I was analyzing how odd the breeze felt, I smelled that sweet summer woody smell again. I became instantly alert to the fact that I was alone … so alone and quite a distance from the main house that my dad may not hear my thoughts and Jacob may not hear me should I scream for help. The breezed caressed me one more time and then became still around me as if realizing that I was scared.

I was still frozen in a state of panic that I did not hear or smell Jacob. Jacob walked up to me, knelt down and stroked the skin on my arm gently. I nearly jumped out of my skin from fright before fixing a smile on my face … I didn't want to tell him about my dreams, nor this visiting smell that seemed to be haunting me. I looked up and gazed into his dark, shining eyes. I could not drop his intense gaze … wondering intently what he was thinking. I didn't have to wonder long as he lifted my face close to his … I could feel his warm breath against my skin as he whispered "I love you."

JACOB'S POV:

Nessie's face dropped a little as she used her hair to curtain her face. At first I was concerned that I said something wrong until I caught a glimpse that her lips were curled up into a smile. I also noticed that her eyes were looking up at me through her hair.

Nessie's eyes were focused on my lips. I chuckled softly and grabbed her chin. She turned towards me in shock like she couldn't believe I could read her mind to what she wanted. I took advantage of this and pressed my lips gently against hers. She took in a sharp breath before closing her eyes and pushing her lips closer to mine. I mimicked her actions by closing my eyes and leaning closer to her. I opened my mouth and let my tongue graze her bottom lip. A deep groan seeped from Nessie's lips in response to my touch. I took her groan as an opportunity to pull her closer against me. Her lips parted a little granting my tongue access to her perfect mouth that tasted like a sweet cinnamon roll. I slid my hand down her back toward the hem of her dress. That is when my Alpha in me took over and decided to risk pushing a little more and slide my hand under her dress to caress her soft thigh. Soft was an understatement. My mouth began to water with the need for her. God … I could smell her arousal and I thought for sure I was going to lose my load right there … fortunately in the same thought … sanity kicked in with the realization that my Nessie is not at the level that my other brain was feeling and knew kissing was all the action I was going to get today. So, being the gentleman, I stepped back from our kiss to look into Nessie's face. She was still panting and her face was flushed with arousal. She looked at me questioningly before touching me to pass on images of me kissing her and pushing feelings of immense love and want deep into my soul. I was torn from wanting to take her right there, to break her seal and make her mine and doing the right thing that would keep both of us safe from her parents which were to court her. After all, we had eternity together to rip each other apart.

Okay, I chose option number two and reached for Nessie's hand to help her up from the ground. My little princess looked up at me with yearning but I held steady with my decision and walked us over to the gazebo where Alice had laid out a very lavish lunch for us to eat. As if on cue, my stomach began its war dance … I was starving since I missed breakfast. Missing breakfast was so worth it. My life was just now beginning the stage I have so long yearned for … the day I finally felt the softness of my imprints lips. With that I shook my head to clear my head to where my thoughts were running.

I must say the Pixie knew what she was doing when it came to romance. I can only imagine the ventures that she and Jasper have shared through their years of being together.

It was like she created a feast to offer to the Gods of Love. We were so overwhelmed with the feast that was set in front of us to notice that it was quickly becoming dark within the gazebo. As soon as Nessie and I took the last step onto the gazebo we must have stepped on a trigger button to cause the curtains to drop and descend securely around. Just as I was adjusting to the idea of eating in darkness, twinkling lights appeared above us in the ceiling of the gazebo … just like stars Nessie and I see on moonless nights … and the gas fireplace ignited off to the right … yes, I was in awe of this set up … what a perfect first date.


	12. Recollection

(Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters from Twilight. I created some new ones to add some additional spice to my story)

JACOB'S POV: Standing in the shower, allowing the water to pour over my shoulders, I began pondering about my Nessie's sudden emotional and physical need to kiss me. Not that I didn't mind. In fact, I have been patiently waiting for this day to arrive for almost six years. It was all I could do to restrain my inner self in fulfilling my need to take her right there.

My Nessie's intoxicating smell is what woke me up and alerted me that she was nearby. I could hear her heart rate increase as she was nearing my bed and could smell a new smell … smell that drew out my male primal urge … it was if time stood still at that moment … anticipating on what she might do. The air became thick and hazy with an almost tangible frenetic energy. My heart seemed to stop beating, my breath caught in my throat, and tingles shot through my body like liquid fire as Nessie climbed onto the bed … her lips but centimeters from my own. As if reading my thoughts, she leaned in closer and touched her lips against mine ever so softly. A groan escaped my lips from this sweet invasion … imaging myself picking up my baby and laying her flat on her back so I could deepen our first kiss and to use my hands to explore her body … something I have done frequently in my dreams frightened me because I didn't want to risk scaring her, or worse, hurting her. I wanted this moment to be perfect … one that she will always look back on with a smile.

I guess I should have seen this kiss coming. Why, just last week we had a tense exchange that took place in the clearing. A sound strangely similar to a scoff left my mouth as my body and mind registered that Nessie was maturing into a beautiful young lady. She's always been beyond stunning…from the very first moment I laid eyes on her as a baby. But this year has been more difficult for all of us; Emmett always laughed at Nessie's mood swings and shrugged his shoulders and would simply sum it up as teenage angst. It seemed like months ago that she was this bubbly, active, played with dolls young lady … and now there were many intense times because of Nessie's hormonal mood swings. She used to be more interested in playing alongside her dad on the piano, sitting against her mom reading a book or cuddling up in my lap to watch a Disney movie. Now she was more interested in what Alice tries to teach her concerning fashion and Rosalie's skills on how to apply makeup. I can recall the exact moment I saw her as more as a woman than a girl. She was gliding down the steps like always but the curves of her body were like a sleek cougar getting ready to pounce on her prey. My eyes unintentionally started their assessment noting the sexy sparkle of her eyes, full pouty lips just begging to be nipped, licked and kissed and let's not forget the round curve of her full breasts, tiny waist, voluptuous hips and luscious thighs. Ugh! This girl is going to be the death of me.

I turned off the shower to towel off. I knew I needed to speed up getting ready because I did not want to experience Nessie's wrath of being late for our first picnic date. Nessie's wrath … just three days ago I remembered a disagreement Nessie and I were having over the sport of football … a sport that I was an expert in … I could tell you anything you need to know about football … I know… get back on subject … the afternoon sun was just about to go down when my family decided to play a friendly game of football. By the way … as you can guess in the Cullen household, friendly is a sarcastic term to describe the competitive nature of every family member to include myself.

I was simply trying to teach Nessie how to throw the football. She insisted she knew what she was doing but it was obvious she didn't by the way she was holding the football. I kept my gaze down so that she couldn't see the grin that broke out on my face. Heaven forbid anyone make a comment that Nessie was doing something wrong or didn't know how to do it. Teasing and tickling her a little I was able to get her to readjust her hold on the ball without her being aware that anything happened. After I'd composed my expression I looked up, "Oh yeah, you've got it," I spoke with a tad more enthusiasm than was necessary. I found that the easiest way to diffuse her temper was to praise her. "Now reach back and let it roll off your fingers as you throw."

My Nessie threw the ball perfectly allowing Jasper to jump in the air to grab and rub for a touchdown. I looked over to find her jumping up and down and wiggling her little bottom in the excitement of her first successful attempt. All I could do was roll my eyes as she ran toward me, jumped into my arms and stated, "Told you I knew what I was doing." "Great job babe, I knew you could do it." Right after I set Nessie back on her feet she looked up at me, touched me and said, "Tag, you are it."

She was out of sight before I'd taken my first step, not that that would stop me from catching her. Her scent was the most potently powerful smell in my world…I could follow just a trace of it anywhere. Without a backwards glance at the rest of the family huddling for the next quarter, I began running. I wasn't nearly as fast as she was, not on two feet anyway, but soon enough she'd slow down. Her scent got stronger faster than I was expecting, and before I had a chance to register what I was seeing I ran right past her. I skidded to a stop and turned around to face her. She stood perfectly still with that infuriatingly cute smirk on her lips. "I win!" she sang out. I stayed quiet, biding my time…planning. She was faster than me so I had to be smarter. I had experience on my side, I knew her like anyone would know their best friend…plus I knew how she thought. She'd shared her mind with me often enough that I found her to be almost too predictable sometimes.

I shifted my weight back on my heels ever so slightly and paused when her eyes flickered. _She'd caught that?_ I didn't waste any time letting her formulate a counter attack in her head. I sprung at her from the side, effectively knocking her backwards into the damp leaves and sticks that covered the forest floor. As she went down, I positioned my body to cushion her fall. She landed on me, as planned, looked deep into my eyes with a yearning of needing a kiss. Stupid me hesitated for a split second which obviously pissed off Nessie because she decided to punch me in the arm and give me the silent treatment for the rest of the day.

I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts so that I could focus on getting dressed. If I kept daydreaming I am sure I will end up in the dog house with Ness. I quickly slipped on a pair of True Religion shorts and Hollister t-shirt; Nessie's favorite because it was so soft. I chose not to wear shoes because I wanted to be able to run quickly to see my Ness and ran my fingers through my hair to straighten up a bit as I exited the main house.

I was running down the path when I had a weird sense that something was off. This odor seemed to drift past me; summer woodsy smell … an odor I has never come across which caused me to race faster toward Nessie … I prayed to God that I was not too late.

As I reached the clearing I could see Nessie leaning back to allow the sun to glisten across her skin. She looked so amazing … took my breath away … it was if my world stopped as I allowed my gaze to travel along the length of this beautiful creature. It was all I could do to restrain myself from crushing her into my arms and kissing her passionately. Instead, I chose to gently touch her which seemed to cause her to jump. So I rubbed my hand against her arm to reassure her that she was okay and gently grazed my lips against hers. At that instant, my Nessie pulled me closer to her to deepen our kiss. Much to my dislike … I knew I needed to pull away so I used my hunger as an excuse because I didn't want to rush Nessie into something she was not ready for.

GAVIN'S POV:

I silently followed Renesmee down to the lake. My eyes never left her as she flitted about the gazebo as if preparing for some type of picnic; picnic for her to share with that mongrel.

I couldn't resist the temptation to caress Renesmee body when she decided to sit on the ground and lean back a little to allow the sunrays to dance across her skin. Her skin was just radiant, sparkling like small diamonds and her lips were swollen … as if begging to be kissed. I slowly used my magic to travel up her long, voluptuous body trying to memorize every curve and smell of her body. Her smell was driving me mad. To make matters worse, I could smell the arousal I was causing within her because it was just radiating from her pores. Just as I was weighing the risks of venturing further with my findings, I could hear and smell the wolf approaching so I hastily left because I was not strong or trained well enough to take down the alpha wolf yet. But, I knew my day would be here soon enough and Renesmee would be all mine as the prophecy states.


	13. Summer Dreams

(Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters from Twilight. I created some new ones to add some additional spice to my story)

Renesmee's POV: My face was flushed as I raced Jacob home after our little picnic. My breathing was more labored than normal because of my thoughts that kept racing over my excitement of spending a perfect day with my Jake. I was literally two strides ahead of him when I reached the front door. As I was turning the door knob, Jacob swatted me on the butt to scoot me into the house and then grabbed a hold of my hand to drag me into the family room. I knew what that meant instantly. Jacob wanted me to snuggle with him on the couch so I can take my Sunday afternoon nap and he can watch some baseball. And, who was I to deny him.

I can honestly say I was more than happy to spend some more time in Jacob's arms and must admit I was getting a little sleepy. Just as I was thinking of "sleepy" I let out a little yawn. My Jacob just smirked at me, patted the space on the couch in front of him that would allow me to perfectly align my body against him so that my head would lay comfortably in the crook of his arm. It was if his body was designed specifically to hold me.

It seemed like it only took second for me to contour against Jake, soak in his heated body and smell his intoxicating woodsy smell. I always find his smell and warmth to be comforting and before I could count to 15 I was out for the count. For a little while I seemed to doze in and out before totally allowing full sleep to take over.

At first my dream was drifting along like the calm waves of our lake lapping against the shore. My Jacob and I were running through the woods playing tag when all of sudden darkness seemed to swoop down and surround me. I found myself in the middle of woods. I could see a dim light off to my right and ran toward it as I am so frightened of the dark. As I ran closer to the light I could dimly make out a meadow … a meadow full of fire flies. It was such an incredible sight … it gave the appearance that I was walking among the stars in the sky; it was almost like the stories that my Uncle Jasper would tell me about when he was a soldier a long time ago and his feelings sleeping outside among the stars.

I wish my Uncle Jasper was in my dream to share this sight with me and to hear the night crickets singing. It was the most breathtaking sight I had an opportunity to lay my eyes on. It gave me a better understanding of how Uncle Jasper felt. If only my bed was out in the meadow to truly experience what Uncle Jasper did though I don't think I could ever be a soldier like him.

Deep in thought, I had not noticed that the wind had picked up until a cool breeze seemed to wrap around me and that sweet summer woodsy smell I seem to be getting used to drifted slowly across my body. I was so hypnotized by the smell that I did not hear anyone approach me.

Instead, the breeze seemed to act as a hand and slowly turned my face to the side. I was in such rapture. My eyes were gently closed, enjoying the coolness and smell of the breeze caressing my body. My lips were turned up in a smile. Just as I released a sigh of content, I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. He was more beautiful than my dad.

I gasped in shock that I was alone with this man. And, to my surprise much later as I recollect my dream, there were no thoughts of my Jacob.

This man stood in front of me looking like a Greek God except his skin was pale, much paler than mine and his wavy hair was jet black. He was wearing tight cut European clothing that must have been custom designed for him as it seem to outline his body leaving very little to the imagination. It was very clear from my view that he was well sculpted and had to be if not the same size, maybe an inch or two shorter than … I couldn't remember the name I was thinking of but could remember that whoever it was, was tall.

I was still in awe of this God standing in front of me. My eyes were still traveling across him, trying to take everything in. He had a very muscular face with broad cheekbones, full lips and his eyes seemed to glow purple. Everything about this man standing in front of me was perfect but my alarms in my head started going off … within seconds I seemed to stiffen as I acknowledged to myself that I was alone and did not know this man.

As if reading my mind … he moved forward, put out his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Gavin Redfern and your name is Renesmee Cullen."

I stepped back a little frightened trying to figure out why this man's name sounded familiar and how did he know my name.

As if reading my mind, Gavin drifted closer to me … "Renesmee, what an exotic name and so fitting for such an exotic being." His fingers lifted my chin and my eyes slowly opened to find myself gazing into his. I quickly looked away but not before he saw the blush rise in my cheeks from the arousal I was feeling. This arousal was electrifying, a feeling that felt so good but seemed so wrong.

Gavin grabbed my chin again, looked deep into my eyes and said, "Don't turn your face from me in embarrassment. You have no reason to be scared of me my Renesmee." Mesmerized again, I could feel the cool breeze twirling about me, slowly traveling up my body, caressing every inch of me as the intoxicating smell seemed to be seeping into my pores, entwining within my soul.

Gavin's face seemed to be just inches from mine when I looked into his eyes, still mesmerized, and found myself saying, "I am not scared of you Gavin. I am not scared of any of this."

To my dismay, he stepped a foot from me and started chuckling. Not a fun kind of chuckling but more of a menacing kind of chuckle. The chuckle was enough to remove the hypnosis and the hair on the back of my neck instantly stood up. Then he stepped closer to me again and asked, "Are you frightened now?"

Too scared to look up at him, I took in some air before whispering, "Yes, you are scaring me." As I whispered those words I realized I hadn't been this frightened since the … since the Volturi visited my family when I was a baby. That is when I questioned myself as to why this guy was so intimidating to me? How could I be so afraid of something so beautiful?

Deep in thought, I did not feel Gavin's presence so close until he startled me by running his fingers through my golden hair as his powerful lips glided against mine … he seemed to hesitate for just a second before moving his lips against mine more passionately, more hungry … almost like he had been starving and the only food to keep him alive …. …. was me.

Just as I was processing that last thought, Gavin began trailing kisses across my face before he breathed deeply as his lips and tongue skimmed down the softness of my neck … a deep primal moan escaped his lips followed by, "Renesmee, you are such a beautiful woman."

I seemed to hear another voice outside of my realm screaming my name, "Nessie … come back to me" but my brain seemed numb … like I was recovering from anesthesia.

Gavin seemed to be reading my thought as they were processing … he approached me as I started to flee. Grabbing a hold of my waist, pulling me against him so I could not move, he began yelling … yelling to whom I do not know because I couldn't see anyone but me and him … "Mongrel, I can hear and smell you. Renesmee is mine." We are destined to be together as the prophecy states. She is to be mine for eternity … we are to rule both worlds together. She was created to bare my children."

As Gavin spoke, his hands traveled across my bare skin of my neck and arms; tracing patterns as his finger tips slowly made it down to the waist of my jeans. I could feel my cheeks grow red, as if telling on me of my hidden excitement. Electric currents were pulsing throughout my body and an ache between my legs began to grow.

Sensing my excitement, Gavin lifted my top to expose the soft pale skin of my stomach and my white lace bra. I began squirming … I knew this was uncharted territory for me … dream or no dream … it was starting not to feel right. I wanted to pull away from him but he was much stronger than me.

I struggled with all my might to place space between me and this man but his hands continued exploring my body. His fingers were about to lift my bra when all of sudden he stopped; glancing at me … his face appeared to be in pain. I was about to reach for him to see if he was okay when, instead, he side stepped me and said, "I have waited what seems to be centuries, another few months will not …

I woke up jumping almost out of my skin … forgetting that I went to sleep in Jacob's strong arms. When I jumped, I had actually jumped to the other side of the room in a crouched position ready to defend myself … Jacob came running toward me as I sprang, knocking both of us to the ground.

Hitting Jacob with such force seemed to bring me into the presence and into a serious state of tears.

Jacob carefully approached me. Seeing that I was now recognizing him, he lifted me gently into his arms, carried me back to the couch and seated us both to allow me time to calming down from my current state of crying.

I knew once I calmed that I was going to have to explain myself. This thought threw me over the edge of another series of crying bouts. How was I going to explain this one to my Jacob? How was he going to react about having a strange man in my dreams … a strange man that seemed so familiar?


	14. High Alert

(Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters from Twilight. I created some new ones to add some additional spice to my story)

Jacob's POV: I ran my fingers through Nessie's hair as she slept against my chest marveling about how we spent the most perfect "first date" together. Not that I ever doubted the concept of my kind imprinting or the fact that I imprinted on someone that should be my mortal enemy but I have to say the incredible surge of energy that flows through us when we touch is breathtaking. It seems as if fireworks are going off all around us as dozens of little fire ants are catching our skin ablaze with each touch of our skin. Even a mere look from her sets my soul spinning with the physical need to be closer to her. It is hard to separate my mind of what's right to my lustful, primal need to take her now and completely make her mine.

I was reveling deep in thought of me and Nessie's day, still stroking her hair when all of a sudden her body turned rigid in my arms, thrashing around and screaming my name. I lowered my hand to hers and picked it up to place against my face. I normally don't like to invade Nessie's privacy anymore but I was concerned about her current condition … she seemed very distressed.

Entering into Nessie's thoughts I could see her standing in the middle of the woods. It was pitch dark and I could hear her heart pulsing and her breathing was shallow. My Nessie was afraid and I was not there to help her … I felt so powerless at that moment and so badly just wanted to kiss her awake to rid her of this feeling but knew I couldn't because I knew she would be angry for peaking into her thoughts. So, I let her dream on … hoping her dream would turn to more positive thoughts.

I never imagined seeing the next series of events but I lay there, holding my Nessie, as she was tormented of being left in the middle of the dark woods. Just as she recovered from being alone in the dark woods I could feel her excitement grow as she ran toward a bright light. I was feeling the excitement for her until she reached an open meadow. My senses were heightened that this was not a good idea … that Nessie needed to turn back to the woods. I so badly wanted to wake her now but realized it would be near impossible. She was at least six layers deep into her cycle of sleep. All I can do at this point was to watch and hope she can keep herself safe in her sleep. Just as I thought this I could feel her push the feeling of giddiness in me. She seemed happy to be in the open field … chasing fire flies. She was right … the fire flies gave her the appearance that she was walking among the clouds. Her giddiness soon changed to scared again when all of a sudden a cool breeze slowly ebbed its way toward her. It began surrounding her … it seemed to seep into her very soul. My Nessie seemed to shudder from realization … as if she experienced this before. Her body responded oddly to the way the breeze seemed to be caressing her. On one hand she seemed very intimidated and on the other hand it seemed to heighten her sexual arousal.

Nessie's thoughts were pulsing through my body as she seemed to analyze the breeze like it was a human … a human. I wanted to scream at her as to why she was allowing this thing to touch her … no one or thing is allowed to touch her like I want to. She is mine and no one else's. Deep in thought of her last set of thoughts, I had not noticed that the wind had picked up around her until she pushed this sweet summer woodsy smell into my brain. This smell was familiar to me … I just couldn't place it. This smell seemed to hypnotize her. Frightened for her safety, I began screaming her name so she would wake up but she did not respond. I was left helpless, looking on as I watched more of her dreams.

This breeze seemed to have control of my Nessie's body and mind. I could see it turn my Nessie's face to the side. Her eyes were gently closed. She seemed to be enjoying the coolness and smell of the breeze caressing her body. Her lips were turned up in a smile. I wish I was there to kiss her. Thinking of her lips against mine I stiffened when I heard her release a sigh of content. Before her was a man … a man I had never seen but, again, seemed to be familiar and seemed to arouse my mate in a way that saddened me. I thought my Nessie only looked at me like that.

I could see that Nessie was sizing this man up. She seemed to be grasping of memory of someone else. That someone else was me. How could she forget about me?

Everything about this man standing in front of Nessie seemed perfect but all of sudden something seemed to alarm her … like whatever spell she seemed to be under had been removed. She stiffened in my arms again. I sensed that all she wanted to do was to flee from this man.

I released Nessie hand for what I thought was seconds to readjust us laying on the couch. Apparently what I thought was seconds was more than several minutes. I seemed to walk right into the next scene of her dream … this monster was passionately kissing my Nessie; in away that I have never tried but wanted to. She seemed hypnotized again as this man began trailing kisses across my imprints face. I saw his tongue trace her neck when I began screaming for my Nessie to come back to me … to wake up.

Just as I thought Nessie's mind was surfacing, this man grabbed a hold of her waist, pulling her against him so she could not move and began yelling at me … as if knowing that I was spying into her dreams, "Mongrel, I can hear and smell you. Renesmee is mine. We are destined to be together as the prophecy states. She is to be mine for eternity … we are to rule both worlds together. She was created to bare my children."

My Nessie was still hypnotized as this man's hands traveled across her bare skin of her neck and arms; tracing patterns as his finger tips slowly made it down to the waist of her jeans. He seemed to be deliberating taunting me … I began shaking from anger when I could feel the presence of the Cullen family running toward me.

Just as I was about to phase, my Nessie started to shake … startling me enough to calm down. Then, all of a sudden she woke up, jumping out of my arms. She had actually jumped to the other side of the room in a crouched position ready to defend herself … I came running toward her as we both sprang into the air, knocking both of us to the ground. I hit my Nessie with such force that it seemed to bring her into the present and into a serious state of tears.

I carefully approached my Nessie. Seeing that she was now recognizing me, I lifted her gently into my arms, carried her back to the couch and seated us both to allow us time to calm down. I felt so helpless as Nessie cried uncontrollably.

I held Nessie against me, stroking her hair and singing a song I used to sing her when she was a baby to calm her. It was a song my mom used to sing to me in our native language.

EDWARD POV: Bella and I had gone out for run. We had not fed in days and felt this was a good opportunity to set out to do some hunting, spend some "alone" time with my lovely wife, and to give my daughter and her mate, my wife's best friend, some privacy. Bella and I had just finished our meal and had stopped by the lake to gaze at the stars. I just stood there holding Bella, thinking how lucky I am. I sighed in contentment as the breeze from the lake blew across my face. My eyes were slightly closed when I heard my daughter screaming in my head.

I grabbed Bella's hand and began running toward the house. Bella look so frightened but I did not have enough time to explain to her what was going on. As we ran to the house I was tormented with the torture that my daughter was being inflicted with. Just as we reached the living room, I could see Jacob shaking like he was getting ready to phase. Alice and Jasper ran into the room as well.

I was getting ready to scream, "What is going?" But my daughter bursts out into a fit of tears. So, I tried to concentrate harder to hear Jacob's thoughts. What I heard made the hair on my neck stand up.

I was definitely going to have a family meeting when Carlisle gets home. I need to put the family on high alert for the safety of our Nessie.


	15. Evening Shadows Fall

( Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters from Twilight. I created some new ones to add some additional spice to my story)

I am stuck with where I should lead off for the next chapter. I started the chapter with the "Cullens/werewolves" family huddle but erased it. I decided to write this chapter to give the readers more insight about Gavin, were/how he is living. The chapter is titled Evening Shadows Fall. I want this chapter to lead up to the suspense of impending horror by the readers but the actual characters are lulled into tranquility ... that there is nothing to worry about. My thoughts are that the story should begin with him reviewing the events that transpired in Renesmee's mind. Followed by a discussion of his abilities, training, where he is living and the status of his parents and brother (family is now enslaved to him). To add some "freakishness" to this chapter ... I thought it would be cool to place Renesmee in different summer scenarios all of which are being expressed through Gavin's eyes (stalker approach). Somehow I want to capture an eerie fog looming in the background that no one has the ability to sense except for Renesmee but she is hesitant to bring it to any of her family members' attention. Why?

Please take time out of your schedule to let me know how I am doing and give me some hints to where you would like to see this story headed.

**CHAPTER 15: Evening Shadows Fall**

The human heart has hidden treasures,  
In secret kept, in silence sealed;  
The thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures,  
Whose charms were broken if revealed.  
And days may pass in gay confusion,  
And nights in rosy riot fly,  
While, lost in Fame's or Wealth's illusion,  
The memory of the Past may die.

But, there are hours of lonely musing,  
Such as in evening silence come,  
When, soft as birds their pinions closing,  
The heart's best feelings gather home.  
Then in our souls there seems to languish  
A tender grief that is not woe;  
And thoughts that once wrung groans of anguish,  
Now cause but some mild tears to flow.

And feelings, once as strong as passions,  
Float softly back a faded dream;  
Our own sharp griefs and wild sensations,  
The tale of others' sufferings seem.  
Oh ! when the heart is freshly bleeding,  
How longs it for that time to be,  
When, through the mist of years receding,  
Its woes but live in reverie !

And it can dwell on moonlight glimmer,  
On evening shade and loneliness;  
And, while the sky grows dim and dimmer,  
Feel no untold and strange distress  
Only a deeper impulse given  
By lonely hour and darkened room,  
To solemn thoughts that soar to heaven,  
Seeking a life and world to come.

Charlotte Bronte

**GAVIN'S POV: **

** I sat motionless; pondering over the events that had occurred. My soul ached deep within my lifeless body from the emptiness of leaving her alone with that dog and her family. I must accept that I had probably gone too far today by showing my enemy my hand but I had to see for myself that Renesmee was my betrothed as the prophecy had inscribed. I could feel my lips smirk as I remembered how Renesmee responded to my touch. Okay, not really my touch but the thoughts of how my touch would feel if I really could touch her soft white creamy skin. Her heightened awareness of me was transparent as I seemed to evoke this intoxicating smell of arousal from her. This provocative smell seemed to emanate from her pours. I can only guess at how her juices must smell and taste like between her legs. I would never be so pretentious as to believe it is I who had evoked these intoxicating smell of arousal or, perhaps, it was really me. Why do I doubt myself so. My curiosity is tipping the scale once more to know if this redhead vixen had desire for me or is it simply the fantasy of me. This thought alone had my mind swirling with emotion.**

**I could feel the darkness consume me as jealousy of not having my soul mate with me. I would often find myself brooding for hours when I did not get a chance to see my Renesmee. I knew I should return to my home soon before my true being came alive. I had not learned how to control the other part of me. It seems like a decade had passed since I was turned into a vampire by Aro. He had his drones transport me to Volturi, placed me on a large banquet room for all to view my transformation. My transformation had become a spectators event were I was the prey and Aro the hunter. His red eyes were burnt into my memory for all eternity as he had his demons tie me down to the table. His eyes were a hypnotic red, breath a little heeded with excitement. Nausea swept over me as my memories of how his tongue swept across my skin, as if cleansing me for surgery. As if it were yesterday I could feel my skin perspire as the room began spinning. The spectators began chanting in unison as the demon god swept down upon me with his teethed bared. Blackness enveloped me as the the venom spread slowly through my veins and eventually to my heart. My body seemed to ablaze; as the pain seared through my vein. When I woke up, I found myself in a bed chamber with three beautiful human slaves to appease my immediate needs. Like any newborn vampire, I sucked the life from the first two slaves that were nearest my bedside. The third slave, whom I came to know as Abigail stood about 15 feet from my bed. Within seconds I had the maiden in my arms. I began licking her skin, anticipating how her blood would feel as it glided down my throat. My senses alerted me that I was no longer alone.**

**Aro walked into my chamber just as I began to feast on the third slave. He held his hand up to touch my head. The contact was somewhat pleasurable to me and was enough to break my feeding frenzy. I looked up to Aro with endearment, love and respect that a son would pass to his father. After all, this man was my creator. Aro looked at me with such pride. I could see his memories rush through my mind of his first recollection of feeding on human flesh. Experiencing his memories jolted me back into my lustful state for the last slave. This slave I had saved for last. I could smell her blood. It ran pure through her veins. Her skin was soft creamy white and her hair was sharp contrast to her skin. It was a deep red that fell in waves, hanging just below her curvy, plump bottom. A bottom that just screamed to be spanked. This girl reminded me of someone ... I just couldn't wrap my mind around my thoughts at the moment as I seemed to have so many thoughts running around in my head; some thoughts, I concluded were not my own but of others that were nearby. Strange, I never knew I had that ability before.**

**Aro drew himself closer to my human. As he was about to touch her, I jumped in front of what I had declared as mine; crouched to defend what was mine. A slow hiss escaped from my lips as I bared my teeth. He waved me off, continuing his movement toward the human, as if I was a spoiled child that has been overindulged by him. My human temptress moved closer to Aro. My eyes narrowed as I closely assessed my surroundings. I could read my slaves thoughts ... so pure and giving ... just the simple ability to give seemed to fulfill this human's needs for completion. My father's eyes were a deep crimson red and I could smell the venom pool in his mouth as he seemed to gaze into her very soul. I could read every thought Aro was pulling from the girl, as well as his own. My arousal for my slave surfaced again. I leaped toward Aro's throat to take him out when he stopped my thoughts in mid air. I gracefully landed on my feet in time for Aro to look up and grin at me. He gestured for me to come closer and stated, "Come here my son. I would like to introduce you to your new beautiful pet, Abigail." My slaves name seemed to pour off Aro's tongue. My slave was so pure, so innocent. I could smell her virginity; it was still intact. As Aro spoke, I looked more intensely at my slave, mesmerizing every inch of her being. Just as I thought I captured every outline of my pet, she lifted her eyes to gaze at me. They were the deepest sweetest seductive hazel eyes I had ever come across. She was so desirable, not equal to my (my thoughts cleared enough for me to remember my beloved Renesmee) Renesmee, but enough to quench my desire and, of course, thirst ****. She looked up to my father with adoring eyes. He seemed to look deep into her soul and looked toward me and smiled. Using a finger, he gestured me to come forward. With a gleam in his eyes, Aro bestowed me a small sample of his gift; my sweet tantalizing slave ... Aro made the introduction by gently pricking my slaves skin and allowed me to drink from her. Her blood was just intoxicating. I learned later that this girl was actually Aro's favorite pet. A favorite pet that was bestowed upon me because I was the chosen one. I used my slave every night to loosen the pent up frustration I build up from not having my Renesmee in my arms. I must admit that I always felt disappointed with myself after having my way with Abigail. Yes, I fed off Abigail daily. I drank her blood ... her blood seemed to strengthen and enhance all my hidden talents.**

**Day and night Aro had me train to prepare for what would be my destiny. I practiced with the Volturi elite guards ... many that had a few talents equal to my own. But, it was clear that the more I trained and followed the diet my father, Aro, prescribed me the more my abilities emerged. My battles were ending quickly and nine times out of ten I would walk away with not even a scratch to this incredible body that I know owned. Not to blow my own horn but I was the only vampire that Aro knew that had the ability to read minds, project my thoughts into others minds, persuade others to think a certain way, telekinesis (yes I could lift and throw anything with just the simplest of thoughts), future predictor and a few that I am still working on and do not want known until much later date.**

**It was not until I had entered my third week of training that I had slowed down to really marvel at the person I had become. I had just returned from battling; wounding half of the Volturi guard. I returned shortly from battle to be greeted by Abigail, my loyal pet. She walked me over to one of my over sized chairs and knelt down to help remove my shoes, followed by the remainder of my clothing. Next, she led me into the shower room where she had already started the shower ahead of time. She must have had the shower running for at 15 minutes because the steam had already filled the room. My eyes narrowed in on Abigail as I watched her slip her robe from her body and place it onto the chair near the dressing room. She looked at me with wonderment and slowly reached for my hand to guide me into the shower. The rays of water hit me from all direction. I must say that I truly felt like royalty, especially since Abigail had begun lathering my skin without even being asked. This woman was definitely someone any man would dream to have but I knew that back in mind that she was not really the one for me. She was just a place holder until fate brought me to the one meant for only me.**

**Did I mention that I had an incredible body? Turning my head to the side as I moaned in content as Abigail bathed me I caught sight of this god like man in the mirror. He had jet black wavy hair, rugged strong angular face with high cheek bones and startling green eyes. Just as I noticed that the man in the glass' eyes were green they turned to a beautiful purple shade. I lowered my sight to view more of this man. No, I was by no means gay but the beauty in this man was just breath taking. He had to be at least 6 foot, 7 inches, give or take, extremely muscular, six pack abs, pecks that Hercules would be jealous of and light olive skin. As I assessed this vision in the glass I realized there was not another man in the room but was actually me. It was no wonder that Abigail seemed to enjoy taking care of me. If I were in her shoes, I would want to touch me too.**

**Yes ... our Gavin is getting a little bit of an ego. I decided to split this chapter up so I could move onto to where I really want the story to go. The next chapter I hope to post shortly will go more into Gavin's training, return to the States and not planned but needed visits to see his Renesmee. The next chapter is going to have a lot of lemons but be prepared ... three chapters from now horror will strike the Cullen family so stay tuned. **

**Oh ... I WOULD REALLY LIKE FOR ALL OF YOU TO PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK. I ONLY HAVE 23 AND IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE A LITTLE MORE. IT KIND OF ENCOURAGES ME TO TAKE MORE TIME OUT OF MY SCHEDULE IF I KNOW THAT THERE ARE FOLKS THAT REALLY WANT TO READ MY STORY.**

**Also, I want to send a huge shout out to Crystal Cullen. For being so young, she has been an inspiration to me. **


	16. Summer Plans

(Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters from Twilight. I created some new ones to add some additional spice to my story)

I wanted to take a few minutes to answer some questions regarding my story.

The first question I would like to answer "Is Gavin venomous and, if so, how is Abigail able to stay alive?" The answer is yes Gavin is venomous. Abigail is able to stay alive because Gavin punctures her skin with a small tool that he places on his thumb. The tool makes her blood pool through the incision and Gavin simply laps it up.

I had a question regarding slaves. The only slaves in this story belong to the Volturi and are considered to be and treated like pets. If you are into this sort of thing and would like to read a fantastically passionate story, please read _**Emancipation Proclamation**_** by kharizzmatik. The blog is even better … check it out at ****.com/****. **

Please keep in mind that these stories are fictional; meaning not real. I write my story and read FanFiction as extracurricular activity to basically take a break from reality for a little while. If you are actually living this life you may want to consider seeking help. Slavery and any form(s) of abuse are wrong. Everyone has a right to be free and live the life that they choose to live.

Sorry for the delay … I had writer's block.

Oh … I would also appreciate it if you could leave me feedback. Yes, I am begging you to please leave me feedback. The more feedback I receive the faster I will post my chapters.

You feel the wind whistling in your ears, your hair is being swirled around your face like a wild tornado.  
You feel strangely relaxed, as if you don't have a care in the world.  
Bird's fly past and ask where you're heading.  
You reply with a simple nod and they seem to understand.  
Your ice cream starts to melt and you lick it with pleasure, taking in the deliciously chocolaty flavor.

Your face forms into an expression of absolute satisfaction.  
The sand between your toes is an indescribable feeling that you long for day after day.  
The beach you are walking on is strangely quiet.  
The gentle hum of the rolling waves is a sound that could easily send you to sleep at night, the spray giving you a feeling of contentment.  
You stare at the road before you.

It shimmers and swirls in the blistering heat and slight moisture in the air.  
You walk up the enormous steps of the aeroplane with a feeling of discomfort.  
You ask the lioness in the seat next to you whether she is looking forward to the flight, and the look she gives you is all you need to understand.  
You move around in slow figure eights.

The blades of your ice skates cut through the cold, hard ice.  
Taking too sharp a turn you fall to the ground.  
You are not badly injured but, you walk off the ice with a newly formed feeling of resentment for ice skating.  
You feel the intense heat of the sun burning your back, and look around for a source of shade.

Spying a maple tree you saunter over and lie down.  
You hear some running water in the distance and go to investigate.  
On the edge of the waterfall you ask a giraffe the temperature of the water, and with the single nod he gives you, you know what you must do.  
Without another word, you fall.

By Hannah Banana

**Chapter 16 – Summer Plans**

**Renesmee's POV: I felt my family surround me as I broke down in tears. My tears were not caused by fright of Jacob but more for the betrayal I felt toward him. I had let another man touch and kiss me; allowed him to mesmerize my very soul. I felt disappointment with myself that I should have been stronger. Yes, I rationalized to myself that this really didn't happen and that it was only a dream. It was a dream that felt so real and left me breathless and craving for more until I woke up to find myself crouched in a defensive manner; prepared to attack my Jacob. **

**When we collided in midair it seemed to bring me out of my hypnotized state. I looked around, extremely embarrassed that my family witnessed our fight. They stared at me as if I lost my mind; all, except for my father. My father seemed to be in a trance; deftly running his fingers through his untamed hair. **

**My body began to tremble at the realization of my actions. I broke down and began to hysterically cry as Jacob ran toward me, scooping me into his arms to console me.**

"_My Nessie__**,**_** Jacob cooed into my ear as he gently ran his hands through my hair and caressed my cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears running down my face, **_**this is not your fault. **__I saw what that man was trying to do to you. He is just manipulating your thoughts Nessie._ _Nothing happened my love. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." _

**As Jacob murmured sweet nothings to reassure me of his love for me and securing me safely in his arms, I took the opportunity to snuggle even closer to him, burying my face into his shoulder to hide my embarrassment. His warmth seemed to seep into my very being; sending little electric shocks all over my body. I shuddered from the filling his body was causing being so close to me. My Jacob took it as a sign that I was still cold and enveloped me even closer to him. I rolled my eyes as pure dose of lust ripped through me. His smell captivated my senses; no one could ever smell as good as my Jacob. **

**Still embarrassed because of the recent events plus the now obvious lust ripping through my body and unable to speak because of the tears running down my face, I lifted my hand to Jacob's face to replay what happened. I pushed my thoughts of apprehension, reviewing how I felt being left alone in the woods to the captivating feelings I felt when a strange man entered my dreams; touching me in ways that my Jacob never has. I went on to relay my thoughts that I was somehow hypnotized, entranced. I pressed onto to say that the stranger's powers seemed similar to Uncle Jasper in that I instantly went from having fear for this man to lusting after him. What I left out telling Jacob was how I felt now; lying in his arms, so close to his bare chest. Instead, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and spoke out, **

"_This doesn't make sense my Jacob. I only belong to you and no one else. Why would someone try to take me from you?"_

**As I was speaking to Jacob, I could hear my father speaking to Carlisle on the phone; requesting that the family have a meeting when he gets home from work.**

**When I finally seem to calm down, my father asked Jacob to carry me to my room. It must have been apparent on my face just how exhausted I was from the whole ordeal. **

**Jacob began climbing the steps to my room. I could hear his heart rate increase as we neared my room. Before I could question Jacob to see if he was okay my father comments to Jacob, **_"I know you are worried about her sleeping alone in her room. It is okay for you to stay with her. Just don't forget about the promise you made to me and Bella, Jacob; that means no funny business. We trust you to do the right thing."_

**I didn't hear anything from Jacob, so my father must have been reading his mind. I was relieved that my father approved for Jacob to stay with me tonight but noted to myself that I was going to get to the bottom of what type of promise my parents made Jacob agree to. Obviously, it had something to do with me.**

**Still snuggled in Jacob's strong arms, he reached down to pull the covers back and then gently placed me on the bed. Before I could even say anything, Jacob was already kneeling in front of me to remove my shoes from my feet. Next, he removed his shirt and pants, climbed into bed next to me and pulled the covers up around us so that we could sleep. **

**Just as my eye lids close, I felt Jacob's lips touch the back of my head as he whispered, **"Love you Nessie."

**Jacob's heat from his body and even breathing lulled me into deep sleep. Before I knew it, I was dreaming. Everything was too out of focus for me to be awake. **

I looked down at myself in a flowing white gown and then up to see my father waiting for me by the door. I walked slowly to him as he handed me a bouquet of streaming red roses and baby's breath. He smiled at me and I knew if he could cry, he would definitely be crying at this private "father / daughter" exchange of feeling just before the father is about to hand his baby girl off to another man. I could hear the music drifting up to us, and I recognized it as one of my father's compositions. He gently took my hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. I held onto him tightly as we descended the large curving staircase of our home. When we got to the bottom of the staircase I found the main family room to be empty. My father began walking me to the door but I must say it really felt as if we were floating. Just as we stepped out into the back yard, I could see a huge group of people sitting ~ waiting anxiously for me to make my grand entrance. I cautiously walked onto the red carpet that I am sure Aunt Alice had placed to ensure that my gown did not drag on the lawn. Just as I look up to take my first step onto the rug, I came across the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I realized as I watched him, standing there with his back turned from me. Just as I began walking toward him, he slowly turned but I couldn't make out the face … my mind began to blur as I began to drift awake.

**I awaken to find Jacob sleeping next to me. I was a little disturbed to find him in my bed until I remembered that my dad said it was okay for him to be there.**

**I gazed at Jacob as he slept. I noted that even when he slept that he had the cutest smile on his face. I just wish that I knew what he was dreaming about because his lips kept twitching as if he were talking.**

**Jacob's subconscious must be on full alert because his arm automatically tightened around me as I was trying to get out of bed. I stifled a giggle at how protective he was of me; even when sleeping. **

After much effort, somehow I managed to wiggle and sneak my way out of bed without waking up Jacob. I left Jacob clutching a pillow; a replacement part to make up for my absence. After running into the bathroom to do my morning ritual, I wondered downstairs to see what the rest of my family was doing. As I reached the bottom step, I could hear my family talking in the kitchen. They were discussing some kind of plan for me to travel abroad; plan of sending me to a private island called Bokissa. "_But why would they want to send me away__?" _Just as my thoughts were wondering rapid as what could be the reason that I was no longer wanted, my father read my mind and asked that I join the family. As I walked into the room I could feel my cheeks flush as all eyes seem to be on me. My mom and dad were by my side instantly; my mom pulled me in her arms like I was still her baby … doing her best to console me. "_My Renesmee, you know your dad and I cherish you with all our heart and soul. We_, your grandparents_, and Aunts and Uncles feel it would be safer if you spent the remainder of your summer traveling before school begins in the fall. We feel that if you are not in one place for an extended amount of time that, with all luck, you will evade this monster; lead him to a dead end is our plan. We have lots of places planned for you to visit. Your first stop will be to an island called Bokissa. We are sending Jacob in hopes that his smell and invisibility to vampires will help shield you from the demon. We will go into more detail about our plans once Jacob wakes up."_ The remainder of the day was uneventful. My parents spoke to Jacob concerning our travel plans. Jacob had some commitments that caused him to delay his travel with me for a week; he would join me the following week. ______________________________________________________________________________

Renesmee's POV: The sunlight was tickling my eye lids as I stretched trying to wake myself up. Anyone looking at me would notice the surreal smile that I wore on my face as I remembered the dream that I had the night before.

In my dream, I found myself walking along a deserted beach. The wind was gently grazing my skin as my long golden red hair was being tossed about because I chose to let it hang free. I was wearing nothing but a long cotton skirt. It felt wonderful to have the sun touch my naked breast and the wind kiss my nipples to tautness. Even now, I had slight goose bumps form on my skin at the thought of being so free to do as I please, even if it were only for a few weeks.

I must say, my dream left me feeling content; no worries and no family controlling me. My smile grew larger because I knew that in less than a day my adventure would begin and my dream was going to become a reality.

I was embarking on a month's long holiday. The first week I will be spending alone on a private island named Bokiss; it is located in the outer islands of Vanuata for one week followed by an additional week at Poppy's Lagoon located in Vanuatu. My Jacob was supposed to meet me there. We will spend a whole week at Poppy's Lagoon before moving on to Japan, Germany, and Ireland. I will return home in time to begin school in the fall.

My Uncle Jasper rented a cute little duplex bungalow with a gorgeous view of the ocean, as well as a hot tub shared by the attach room just for me. A gal could never ask for a better Uncle.

With that thought, I jumped from my bed and head to the bathroom for a shower. My grandparents had a steam shower installed over the winter and I must admit it was one of their best purchases. Unlike conventional showers, this unit seemed to take less than a minute to warm up; giving me barely enough time to brush my teeth.

It was exhilarating to have the water jets hit me in every direction. I stood for a few minutes letting the water hit my skin as I felt my tense muscles loosen up.

I ran my hands across my breast and belly. My skin felt soft to my touch. I smiled a secret smile as I softly grazed my inner arms and belly with my nails. God, it felt wonderful. A slight sigh left my lips as I began to feel tormented again because I knew that I needed more than a few simple touches ... even it was just me doing the touching. I was frustrated because I knew that I didn't have time to satisfy my needs because if I dawdled for much longer, I would be late for my ride to the airport.

I quickly got out of the shower, dried myself off, moisturized my skin, ran a brush through my hair before throwing on a cute cotton dress and slid my feet through my sandals.

I decided not to dry my hair figuring I would just let it dry naturally. Alice is going to be upset with the tangles I end up getting in my hair but oh well ... that is life.

I was so looking forward to this vacation because this is the first time that I will be traveling alone. At first I was nervous about the thought but now I am excited ... besides, I will only be by myself for a week … my Jacob would be joining me the following week.

The following day I awoke exhausted because all I could do was toss and turn the night before from the excitement building up of me actually getting away for a few weeks.

My flight to Bokissaseemed to take forever. Well, in all honesty that wasn't an exaggerating statement because when all was said and done, adding in the factor of time zones, I was on a plane for a little over 8 hours. Not that I could complain because I slept for the majority of the trip.

Bokissa was everything that I imagined and more. It was a warm beautiful day with just the right amount of wind mixture to make it comfortable to be outside. The ocean had unbelievably clear water and white sand. The staff was beyond friendly. One of the staff members carried my bag to the bungalow and showed me around. To my relief, everything was exactly as it stated in my brochure. The big swimming pool was clean and it was an understatement about there being plenty of privacy; wilderness could be seen in every directions. My room was average but, then again, I didn't come to Bokissa to hang out in my room. I was to there to enjoy the scenery.

It took no time getting myself situated in my room. By situated, I mean that I unpacked my suitcase, remade the bed with my own bed linen. Yes, I am anal about what I sleep on. No matter where I travel, I always bring my own linen. After I made my bed and put my clothing away, I slipped out of my clothing, took a shower and was not sporting one of my new bikinis. I grabbed a book, sunblock (half breeds wear sunblock) and a beach blanket. Yes, I was definitely sporting a smile on my face as I felt the sand against my toes. It was such a relief to get away from civilization even it is was only a few days.

I called my parents and Jacob to let them know I made it and that I already spent a few hours on the beach day. After 45 minutes of convincing them that I would be careful and promised to call I hung up and handed to the shower.

My first two days went by too quickly for my liking. My first day was spent alone until dinner where I dined with everyone else and even took a dip in the pool. My walk back to my room was nice; I felt that I could reach up to touch the stars in the night sky. The following day I took some scuba diving lessons before taking a guided tour to see WWII and other wrecks and then spent the remainder of my day reading, walking the beach and simply becoming one with nature.

On day three I decided to take an excursion for the day to one of the other nearby islands. I awoke that morning feeling refreshed; slept like a rock. Glancing in the mirroring, I saw a much happier me. I giggled at myself as I jumped out of bed ran to the beach wearing my thin white cotton nightgown wearing nothing underneath. As I reached the water, I pulled my gown over my head and tossed to the grown; yes, I was butt naked. I had no inhibitions about being naked because I was alone. I knew no one in their right mind would be up this early while on vacation.

Gavin's POV: I couldn't believe my eyes as I was walking along the line trees near the beach. Running past me was a captivating petite girl (I knew to be my vampire soulmate) wearing the thinnest white cotton gown with nothing underneath. Her gorgeous long red flowing hair that ended just above her cute ass was flowing everywhere. Her body outline under the gown made my lower part of my body awaken as I could clearly make out that she had nothing on underneath. I stepped back into the brush and ensured I was down wind so that she would not know that I was watching her. I wasn't really stalking her, but was really just gazing at her for curiosity sake; at least that it what I justified to myself.

When the Renesmee lifted her gown over her head and tossed it to the ground, my imagination started running wild as I noted just how exquisite this woman was. She is the perfect height and her skin was extremely white with very little freckles; kind of weird for a red head but moved past that idea as I noticed the outline of her full breast, slim waist and gorgeous ass; you know the kind that you just want to gently spank before you grab onto it …. okay get a grip on your thoughts. You know it is not time for you to be with her yet … you just followed to ensure she remained safe … okay, that is a lie because you know you are dying to touch and kiss her.

Just I was about to leave, Renesmee turned quickly, looking about as if sensing that she was not alone. I ducked just in time before she could catch me watching her. Geez …


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my favorite readers. I apologize for the long break in not updating. I kind of found myself in a rut with events going on in my life. Anyway, I am ready to dust my laptop off and get back to work on this story, as well as, introduce a new one called _The Final Decision_ (Jasper and Bella Story). Please take time out to review it. I hope to be able to update weekly.

All my best

Sonja


End file.
